Story of a Guilty Heart: Falls and Rises
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. The XMen are searching for their missing comrades and recieve help from an unlikely source. Logan and Rogue are in for big surprises as they find new friends and enemies, but nobody can predict what's really coming. Finally Finished!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of these weird characters...

**Full Summary: **The X-Men are feeling slightly down because Logan and Rogue are missing. They return home to see a friend waiting for help, because her boyfriend was taken. The X-Men start to wonder if their is some sort of connection between these kidnappings. More visitors arrive at the mansion, some much closer to certain members than they imagined. Back with Logan and Rogue, they find out they aren't as alone as they originally thought. The danger they face ahead is shadowed as they realize something much bigger is going on. If only they knew what...

**

* * *

**

**Story of a Guilty Heart: Falls and Rises**

**Prologue**

A man with long red-brown hair watched as three of his team mates placed some people into cells. He had his hair tied back in a pony tail and was wearing a brown trench coat. To complete his look he was wearing sunglasses, even though he was inside.

A man with long yellow hair and sharp teeth, carried a teenage girl who couldn't be more then eighteen. She had brown hair and had two white stripes in the front. She had a collar around her neck that was blinking a red light. She was fighting against the man that was much larger then her. The man, let out a roar and threw her into the cell and hit her over the head. He closed the door behind him as he stepped out of the cell. He marched past the man with sunglasses, glaring at him the whole way.

_Sabretooth est dans a bad mood. Gambit got to remember to stay of his way._

Another man who looked Native American with long black hair, known as Scalphunter, carried a man with claws coming out of his knuckles. Scalphunter dragged him into a cell, across from the girl and slammed the door shut. The man in the cell scratched at the bars, but it appeared to have no effect.

Last to walk into the room was a man called Prizm who's entire body was crystal. He was carrying a man with blond hair and had a pair of white feathered wings coming out of his back. He appeared to be in his early twenties. The blond was still knocked out, his head lolling from side to side. Prizm threw him inside the prison next to the man with claws and shut the door, leaving the room.

The man with sunglasses was about to leave the room when he heard someone yell to him.

"Lebeau!" He turned around to see a Korean man, not much older then him, walk down the brick hallway.

"What can Gambit do for you, mon ami?" He asked with a Cajun accent.

"I'm not your buddy!" He snapped. "Mr. Sinister wants you to guard the prisoners." He told the man with sunglasses. "Although I don't know why he picked you." He sneered at him. "You can't be trusted."

"Why would that be, Scrambler?" He asked, pulling out a playing card from a pocket in his trench coat. The card started to glow pink.

"What are you doing?! Lebeau! Put the card away!" A big burly man with short brown hair yelled at him.

Gambit reluctantly pulled the charge back into his fingertips and put the card in his pocket. Scrambler smirked at him and walked out of the room with the man known as Harpoon.

Gambit looked at the new prisoners. What was so special about them anyways? The man with the claws was glaring at him, sitting beside the bars, with his claws still sheathed. He was the only one of the three that was awake. The teenager was slumped on the floor, blood flowing down the side of her face. The blond was still knocked out, lying on the floor on his back with his wings stretched out on either side of him.

Gambit grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and spun it around. He sat on it with his elbows resting in front of him, on the back rest, still watching the prisoners. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there are a lot of characters in the story now, so I'm probably going to be screwing up with their descriptions and powers. I don't do good with lots of characters. Anyways, I may have changed their personalities a bit, but that's to make my story better (I hope). And these stories do basically revolve around Rogue since she's my favourite character in the movie and cartoons. Anyways, this is only my second story, so it's probably not very good, but I think it's better than the first so anyways... yah here's the prologue, I hope you like it. The first chapter will come when I get some reviews... and for any of you who were wondering (and probably have it figured out)... yes, Gambit does become a major character in my story... you know what comes when that happens... 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... **

* * *

**

**Explanations**

Scott and Beast landed the jet into the main hanger, with barely a sound. They shut off the engines and opened the main hatch. Jubilee and Bobby were the first to step out. Piotr and Kitty followed a few moments later, Kitty still in Peter's strong arms.

Next off was Storm, Kurt and Beast. They walked over to the door of the main hanger. Storm stopped and held out her arm, to stop them from leaving the room. She turned around and looked over at Scott Summers.

Everyone looked at him as he cleared his throat. "We have to go tell the Professor everything that happened." He said looking from one team mate to the next. "And we have to tell him that Logan and Rogue are gone."

Everyone bowed their heads at the mention of Logan and Rogue. They had been missing for two hours and they didn't know what was happening to them, and worst of all, didn't know where they were.

Jean stepped off the jet last with Yuriko. Yuriko was walking with a depressed look on her face and slightly hunched over.

Jean on the other hand wasn't even walking. She was hovering an inch above the ground. She didn't walk because she was afraid her legs wouldn't be able to support her. She had a sad look on her face, and her eyes were red, from the tears she fought so hard to keep from falling.

Yuriko looked at Jean. "Come on, Jean." She said, patting her on the shoulder. "Rogue told me about this Xavier guy. She said he was the most powerful telepath in the world. I'm pretty sure, he'll be able to find him." Yuriko looked at the metal doors, where the X-Men were exiting. "This Xavier, is probably going to want to hear, what happened at Alkali Lake before the X-Men showed up."

Jean nodded, and wiped the tears away. "Come on. The office is this way." Jean beckoned Yuriko with her hand and lead the way down the hall.

When Jean entered the office, the first thing she noticed was a lady with purple hair who couldn't have been more than twenty years old. She had her hands over her face and was crying.

"Betsy!" Jean yelled, surprising Yuriko. Only a minute ago she had been sulking and now she was screaming. "Betsy! What are you doing? Where's Warren?" Jean plagued Betsy with questions and made her way over to Betsy's chair.

Scott pulled up a chair and Jean sat in it. Jean grabbed her friend's hand as the other X-Men took seat's among Xavier's large office. Betsy lowered her hand to reveal her clear blue eyes. She had a red tattoo over her left eye and had tears rolling down her face.

Betsy's eyes went wide when she saw Jean. "Jean? Is that you? I was told you were dead." She gasped as she realized her friend was really alive.

Xavier sighed and looked at the X-Men. "Betsy has brought us some terrible news. I think it would be best if she told us."

Betsy nodded and began her story of why she was there in her familiar British accent. "Warren and I were getting ready for a date." She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. A moment later she appeared calmer and continued her story in a stronger voice. "We were about to leave to go out for dinner, when a black portal suddenly appeared. These three men came out of it and started attacking us. We fought them and we were winning, when this crystal guy came out of the portal and yelled that 'he' couldn't wait any longer. The other three nodded and knocked us both out. I woke up about an hour later, and Warren was gone!" She covered her face with a hand, then looked back up at the others. "I knew you guys could help. Will you please help me? I know we're not official X-Men but we were considering moving back here."

Scott looked up at Xavier. "Of course we will help you Betsy, but we have our own problem right now. Two of our X-Men were kidnapped. Logan and Rogue were taken by two members of the Brotherhood."

Jean was about to agree when something hit her. "Betsy? Did you say these guys came out of a black portal?"

Betsy nodded. "Yah. It was just a small circular portal. It was filled with black smoke. Why?" Betsy's eyes flickered from Jean to Xavier, then back again.

Jean looked at Scott. "Didn't you see the portal Arclight and Sabretooth went through?" Scott shook his head. "Did any of you see it?" Everyone shook their heads except Yuriko.

"I saw the portal!" Yuriko had a thoughtful look on her face. "It sound's just like the one she described." Yuriko declared.

Betsy looked at Xavier. "So will you help me find Warren?"

Xavier looked in deep thought for a minute. "First I want to hear the details of what happened to Logan and Rogue."

Scott, who usually would be the one to tell the Professor what happened, looked at Jean. Jean looked back at Scott than at Xavier, unsure of where she should start.

Xavier nodded his head as if understanding her stalling. "I would like to know everything that happened to you too, Jean."

Jean nodded her head. She ignored the fact that all the eyes in the room turned to look at her. She took a deep breath and begun her story. "Well, when I was levitating the jet, I was surrounded by an orange glow. That glow is known as the Phoenix. When I released the wall of water, the Phoenix kept me in a orange shell under the water. I passed out as soon as I let go of the water and I when I woke up I was in this orange ball. It was warm in there, even though the water was freezing. I remember trying to get out, but I couldn't." Jean grimaced at the memory. "The Phoenix wouldn't let me out. I begged her to let me out, but she said she couldn't let me go." Jean shook her head. "I tried calling out to somebody here, through my mind, but nobody heard me. I tried Scott and you, Professor, but nobody heard me. I tried Logan, Betsy, Storm, Warren, even Magneto, but nobody heard me." A single tear rolled down Jean's face and she stared down at the rug. "Finally one night, while I was sitting in the ball, I felt a connection open up." She looked back up at the Professor. The other tears didn't fall. "It was with Rogue. I don't know how, but I just knew. I called out to her, and she responded. She was probably just as confused as me."

Scott interrupted. "So Rogue knew she could talk to you?" Jean nodded her head, and Scott got a sort of annoyed look on his face. "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

Jean looked at Scott. "She was confused Scott." Jean looked back at Xavier. "I could, partially read her thoughts. She didn't want to tell anybody. Anyways" Jean brushed the comment away. "I was asking Rogue for help, when I heard Storm call to her and I couldn't reach her again. So I waited and she fell asleep in her next class, so I went to her in a dream. So I saw her a few more times over the night and next day. She said she'd help me, so I closed the link with her. I think the Phoenix didn't want me to leave because she got mad at me. So we went into a bit of a fight. I remember in the middle of the fight, Rogue entered the ball. Then I was able to over-power the Phoenix for a minute. Rogue grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the ball. As soon as I left it, I was able to control the Phoenix." She saw Scott's concerned face. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about Phoenix. I have complete control." Jean looked at the Professor. "That's all that happened before Rogue found me." She whispered. There was a tense silence in the room.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is random. I didn't know what to do so I just threw the X-Men in for the Hell of it. I want a few more reviews before I post the next chapter. The next chapter, we find out what happened to Logan, Rogue and... suprise characters! 


	3. Where are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

* * *

**

**Where are we?**

With a groan, Rogue opened her eyes. She had a killer headache and her limbs felt sore and stiff, as if she had been curled up in a ball for hours. She had a cut above her left temple and her hair had abandoned her pony tail and there was something around her neck.

She didn't recognize her surroundings. She was in a room made of brick walls, but one wall had bars. In a corner of the room there was a bed and in the corner opposite the bed there was a door. She just assumed it went to the bathroom.

Rogue uncurled her self, her muscles aching as she moved them. She crawled over to the bars and looked down the hall both ways. Across from her cell, a few feet away, was another cell and down the hall to her left, she saw another cell beside her and one in front of that. After that it was a brick wall, much like the one the surrounded her in her prison. Down the hall to her right there was a door and above the door there was a light that shone dimly above it.

Sitting in a chair beside the door, was a man with long a red-brown hair that was tied in a pony tail. He was sleeping, but there was no way to tell if it was actually dark outside, since there were no windows in any of the cells or in the hall.

Rogue turned around and was about to go over to the bed, when she heard someone say her name.

"Rogue!" She looked at Logan, who was in the cell across from hers. He was whispering her name hoarsely. "Rogue!"

Rogue turned back towards him. "Logan?" She barely saw his nod through the darkness. "Logan, how did we get here? When did we get here?" She asked softly, so that the man in the chair wouldn't wake up.

"Remember? You were fighting the Brotherhood." He reminded her, while kneeling on the stone floor, holding the bars in his large hands. "Everyone got in a battle, then that Miss what's her face threw you to the ground and you were knocked out. Then Sabretooth attacked me and that Juggernaut guy, knocked me out."

Rogue nodded her head as she remembered Ms. Marvel hurling her to the ground. She shook her head to get rid of the memory.

Logan continued his story. "I woke up and we were being carried by some mutants I don't recognize. Anyways, they slapped some collar onto your neck and that was when you woke up. They carried us here, and Sabretooth hit your head and you were knocked out again." Logan growled. "I can't wait to get my hands on that filthy bastard." He muttered.

Rogue would've smiled if they weren't in this situation. "How long have I been out for?" She asked, rubbing the place where Sabretooth had smacked her.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a watch, and there's no windows." He replied simply. He leaned back, so his back rested against the wall that he would've shared with a neighbour. "But it must have been hours." He told her. "And we can't get out. That collar your wearing suppresses your mutation and it only unlocks with a key." He told her. "Heard some crystal guy say that. I tried to use my claws to get out, but the bars are made of adamantium, so I can't break them."

Rogue sighed, looking at the ceiling then back at Logan. Suddenly she heard a groan coming form the cell next to Logan's.

"Who's that?" She asked, somewhat frightened.

From what she could make out. The person in the cell next to Logan's was on his hands and knees, and had feathered wings that were flopping down and dragging against the ground, as the man came over to bars, and came into the dim light.

Rogue gasped when she saw him "Mr. Worthington?" Rogue breathed out.

The man with wings, looked up at Rogue. "Rogue?" He asked, clearly puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

Logan snorted. "Would love to know that ourselves."

Mr. Worthington craned his neck so he could get a look at Logan. Mr. Worthington and Logan had never met, since the last time Mr. Worthington had been at the Institute, Logan had been gone, searching for his past.

Rogue decided she would do the honours of introducing them. "Mr. Worthington this Logan. Logan this is-"

Warren cut her off. "Please, just call me Warren. Everybody does." He stuck his hand through the bars and stretched it out towards Logan. "Everyone at the Institute told me so much about you."

Logan stuck his hand out and grabbed Warren's hand. "Nice to meet you, bub." Logan said, raising his eyebrows at Warren's comment. "So how did, you end up here?"

Warren sighed. Rogue then noticed that he was wearing formal clothes, like he had been out when he was attacked. "Betsy and me were about to leave to go on a date. We were about ready to leave, when this portal opened up and these three guys came out and attacked us." Warren's eyes saddened. "Then this other guy appeared and knocked me and Betsy out. When I woke up, I was here." Warren finished angrily. "What about you guys? How'd you end up here?"

Logan looked at Rogue. Rogue looked at Logan, then nodded at him. Logan sighed exasperatedly. "I was with the X-Men on a rescue mission to bring her home." He pointed at Rogue.

Warren gave Rogue a questioning glance. She rolled her eyes. "Long story. I was hearing Jean in my head, so I borrowed Kurt's powers and went to Alkali Lake. I found her and then Jean told me we had to get someone called Yuriko Oyama. Well we got her then ran into The Brotherhood. Magneto wanted to have a tournament, to let us get away from them or not, but I later found out the tournament was actually a trap. So in the middle of this tournament, the X-Men showed up." Rogue sighed as she remembered what had happened only a day ago. "Anyways, this one woman I faced sent me crashing through the ice. I teleported to the forest behind the X-Men. The Brotherhood noticed we were trying to escape and we got into this huge battle." Rogue said glumly. "Then the same women knocked me out. Then apparently this invulnerable guy called 'Juggernaut' knocked Logan out, and here we are." She finished. Warren nodded as if taking this in.

A voice suddenly snarled from the cell next to Rogue's. It was menacing, but the voice of a teenager. "I've heard better stories then that!"

* * *

A/N: There's somebody else there!! Can you guess? Review please, and you'll get your answer soon enough.

Paige was here but she left, but Centri's still here... we miss Paige, she'll be back soon... someday...


	4. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: Oh my God! I don't own X-Men -gasp- Big Surprise!!**

* * *

**

**Girl Talk**

Jean let out a sad sigh from where she was sitting on the back porch. She sat in a chair with Yuriko on the chair to her right. Darkness was creeping upon the sky quickly.

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Nobody speaking much, except the screams and excitement from the students to see Jean Grey alive and healthy. She smiled and waved at them, trying to distract herself from the upset pit in the bottom of her stomach at the thought that Logan and Rogue hadn't come back.

Jean didn't have to scan everyone else's mind to know where their thoughts lingered. The worst part was to come home and discover that Scott's long time friend Warren was gone too.

Yuriko didn't know Logan and Warren, but she sympathized with the others. Yuriko looked over at Jean. "Jean? I was wondering something." Yuriko called to her from the place she was sitting.

Jean shook her head and brought herself back to the present. "Yes?" She asked, looking at Lady Deathstryke.

"You guys were talking about X-Men, and Rogue was telling me about them." She began. "Well, I was thinking of staying at the mansion, and becoming an X-Man."

Jean smiled. "I'm sure the Professor would appreciate it." She told her. Yuriko smiled and looked back out at the forest behind the mansion.

Jean turned around at the sound of a door opening and closing. Betsy walked outside onto the porch Yuriko and Jean were sitting on. "Oh sorry." Betsy apologized. "I didn't think anyone else was here. I'll just leave."

Betsy was about to walk back into the school, when Jean shook her head. "Don't be silly. Come back out here. You need to talk to somebody."

Betsy nodded and took the other seat next to Jean. Once Betsy was seated she sighed.

"Warren and me were thinking for a while that we'd come move back here." Betsy told her after a few minutes of silence. "We wanted to become X-Men and become part of the teaching staff here." Betsy closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face, then another and another. "Now he's missing."

Jean put a comforting hand on Betsy's shoulder. "The Professor's using Cerebro right now. We will find him, then you guys can move back here and become teachers." Jean reassured her friend.

Betsy nodded. "You're right, luv. We will find Warren. I know it." Betsy said confidently. Betsy looked over at Yuriko. "I don't believe we've met before. My name's Elisabeth Braddock, but you can call me Betsy or Psylocke." She informed Yuriko in her British accent. "I'm a telepath."

Yuriko nodded. "Yuriko Oyama. Or Lady Deathstryke if you want." Yuriko told her looking Betsy in the eye. "I have a healing factor and extendable claws."

Betsy looked at Jean. "That sounds a lot like Logan's power." Betsy commented.

"Logan was experimented on by a man called William Stryker. That's where he got his claws and adamantium skeleton." Jean told Betsy. "Yuriko was experimented on as well, except she didn't escape like Logan did. They used some kind of mind controlling thing to make her follow his orders, and she couldn't control herself. Rogue and me found her and now that Stryker's dead she's not being controlled anymore."

Betsy gave a small 'oh' and looked back out to the forest. "So, I heard Logan couldn't remember his past after the operation. Can you remember yours?" Betsy asked curiously.

Yuriko thought for a minute before answering. "Sort of." Yuriko looked uncertain. "I remember stuff like, my birth date and being in the military, but that's pretty much it. I can't remember my family, or where I was born. I don't even remember if I volunteered for the damned operation. I don't think I'd agree to something like that though." Yuriko shuddered.

Betsy had a look of understanding on her face. "Stryker had a sick mind. I'm glad we won't have to deal with him anymore." Betsy declared. Jean and Yuriko nodded their agreement.

"But it's always possible that there's a man out there like him." Yuriko said softly.

"A second William Stryker?" Betsy asked. They all shuddered at the thought.

"I hope not." Jean commented. Yuriko and Betsy voiced their agreement.

Betsy's head dropped a bit and Jean noticed this. "Don't worry Betsy. We will find him. And Logan and Rogue." Betsy nodded her head slowly.

There was a long silence that lasted for several minutes. It was a comfortable silence and the three women continued to look out at the forest.

Around ten o'clock they all heard the Professor send a message through their minds.

**_X-Men, report to my office._**

Betsy gave a small sigh. Jean stood up and looked at the two women. "The Professor must have found them, if he's calling us to his office." Jean reassured them.

Betsy grinned and stood up next to Jean. "You're right. Let's go see what the Professor has found out."

The three women went back inside and made their way down the hall, to the Professor's office. What they saw when they got there was the last thing any of them expected.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo... What (or who) do you think is in the Professor's office... Only one way to know and that is to review!! 


	5. X23

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

* * *

**

**X-23**

Rogue turned to look at the teenager who had just spoken. She had long, straight black hair that went down to her hips. She was about as tall as Rogue was. She looked like an awful lot like Yuriko, except she looked to be about nineteen or twenty.

Logan glared at the stranger. "Who the Hell are you?" He demanded.

She glared back at Logan. "X-23" She answered simply.

Logan gave her a 'you're joking right?' look. "X-23?"

"Logan!" Rogue said sharply. They would have to put up with her for who knew how long, and she didn't want her mad. "How'd you get here?" She asked.

X-23 turned her sharp stare from Logan to Rogue. "I don't know. One minute I'm walking down the street, next thing I know, someone hits me behind the head. Then I woke up here." She said gruffly.

Rogue looked at X-23. "Where you from, X-23? You look like somebody I know." Rogue asked curiously.

X-23 laughed harshly. "Wouldn't you love to know." She stopped laughing. "I was made in a lab, from two mutants DNA." She glared at Logan again.

"What lab? What mutants?" Warren asked from where he was sitting crossed legged in his cell.

"Some underground base at a place called Alkali Lake." She answered. "As for the mutants I'm made from, I'd prefer to keep to myself!" She said harshly. She turned her back on them and stalked to the darkest corner of her cell.

Logan raised an eyebrow at X-23's attitude. "Well isn't she friendly." Warren chuckled at Logan's remark. He said it only loud enough for Warren to hear.

"I heard that!" X-23 yelled, from where she was sitting in the corner of her cell.

Rogue looked taken aback. "She must have heightened senses." Rogue answered. "I didn't hear what you said Logan."

Logan just grunted and walked over to his bed, which was situated at the back of his cell. He flopped onto it, and just gazed at the ceiling, as if in deep thought.

Warren, stood up from where he was sitting. He followed Logan's lead and walked over to his bed and laid on it. A few minutes later, the sound of his breathing evening out, told Rogue that he was sleeping.

Rogue just sighed and rested her back against the bars. The snores coming from Logan's cell told her, that he too, was asleep.

"Hey you!" She heard a sharp whisper. Rogue looked over and saw that X-23 was peering at her through her cell.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked. She went over so that she was right beside the wall that separated them. "And by the way. My name isn't 'you'. It's Rogue."

X-23 rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Rogue glared at her. X-23 rolled her eyes. "Okay, Rogue." She gave in. "My name is still X-23 though."

Rogue nodded. "Alright. Now what do you want?"

X-23 smiled mischievously. "I got an idea to bust us out of here."

Rogue's attention immediately snapped to X-23. "What is it?" She asked.

X-23 smirked. "Well, it depends on what your powers are." She answered honestly. "What are they?"

Rogue looked confused. "Well I can absorb other mutants abilities and absorb people's memories and thoughts. I recently discovered that I can use the mutant powers of those I've absorbed." Rogue told her, still puzzled. "Why?"

X-23 looked annoyed. "What are the powers of the mutants you've absorbed?"

Rogue started to get slightly ticked off. "How does this help us escape?"

X-23 sighed as if the answer should have been obvious. "If you can use powers to get out of here, I can take off that collar."

Rogue's anger vanished. "Really? How?"

X-23 smiled and lifted her right hand. Two claws shot out of her knuckles.

Rogue's eyes widened. "I can get us out of here. I got super strength, control over metal and telekinetic abilities to get us out." Rogue told X-23.

X-23 stuck her hand out of her cell and into Rogue's. She stuck one of her claws into the collar around Rogue's neck and started to pick at the lock.

The minutes ticked by and X-23 worked on the lock. The silence was unbearable. Rogue saw that Warren and Logan were still sleeping, unaware that they would soon be out. The guard was still asleep, completely oblivious to the fact that they were soon going to be free.

Rogue looked back at X-23. "My name is Marie, but I'd prefer you called me Rogue." Rogue told her silently.

X-23 raised an eyebrow, much like Logan had done earlier. "How is that significant?" She asked.

Rogue was using this to figure out who X-23 was cloned from. "I only tell my real name to people I trust." Now that her name was out there, she waited for X-23's response.

X-23 looked surprised at Rogue. "I don't know my real name, to tell you the truth." X-23 looked slightly annoyed at that. "I guess you can call me 'X'. It'd be shorter than X-23. Only you get to call me X though. Nobody else!" She declared.

Rogue smiled. "Alright. I won't tell anyone that I get to call you X." Rogue looked back at X-23. "So, are your claws the only part of your mutation?" Rogue asked, looking at her claw that was still working on the lock.

"Well, I have two claws on each hand. I have a healing factor and I have heightened senses." She told Rogue.

Rogue nodded silently. She pointed to Warren's cell. "That's Warren Worthington. His mutation are the wings on his back, that allow him to fly." She put her hand down and nodded to Logan's cell. "That's Logan. His mutation is, healing, heightened senses and three claws on each hand."

X-23 fumbled with the lock for a second, as if Rogue just said something that shocked her, but she kept working on the lock so that Rogue couldn't be sure.

"X?" Rogue asked sincerely. "Are you alright?"

X-23 lowered her hand for a moment. "I know who I'm supposed to be made of." She told Rogue softly. "William Stryker told me who's DNA I'm from."

Rogue leaned in. "Who?" She asked gently.

She paused before answering the question Rogue was dying to know. "Yuriko Oyama and your friend Logan."

* * *

A/N: Kay I know X-23 is only cloned from Logan, but I felt like being creative and saying she was also cloned from Yuriko... I hope that it won't come back to bite me in the butt, so we'll see what happens... And if you're really against for some reason then let me know and I'll fix it. 


	6. No More Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men...

xxbluewingsxx: Ugh! I'm home because I finished exams so I got the next couple of days off, so I'm bored. I won't be bored in the evening because I'm working as an assistant director for the Pied Piper. So yah, I'm bored, so I'm giving you this chapter... this just means I better see 15 reviews soon!**

* * *

**

**No More Brotherhood**

Jean walked into Xavier's office with Betsy and Yuriko behind her. She was smiling but as soon as she set foot inside her smile dropped. Yuriko let out a small growl from where she was standing behind Jean.  
In front of Xavier's desk were three teenagers. One was a girl with black hair, and black clothes. Another was a boy, the same age as the girl, with white hair. Jean recognized them as Wanda and Pietro, Magneto's children. They were eighteen, which was around the same age as Rogue and some of the students at the school.

They weren't what caused Jean's smile to falter though. It was the third boy who was with them. Pyro.

Betsy looked confused at seeing the teenagers, but Yuriko looked like she was ready to cut Pyro up into little pieces.

John looked over at Jean and gave a small smile. "Hey, Miss Grey." He said, slightly uncertain of himself.

Jean was about to reply when Scott walked in with Storm. A moment later Kurt appeared in the room, in his usual puff of blue smoke and Hank walked in a minute later.

Scott glared at John. "What the Hell is going on?" Scott asked sharply, looking at the Professor.

Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby and Piotr all walked in the office before the Professor could respond. They all were wearing grins. Jean knew what they were thinking without reading their minds.

"Like, oh my God! Did you, like, find them?" Kitty asked brightly. Kitty stopped grinning when she saw the teenagers in front of Xavier's desk. Bobby stalked past John to sit in a chair in the corner of the room, glaring at John the whole way.

Hank was frowning in confusion, as was Kurt. Storm looked a little miffed, but didn't voice any comments.

Xavier cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at the Professor who was sitting behind his desk. Xavier looked calmly at the X-Men. "These three wish to join us at the school." He stated.

"What?!" Bobby burst out. He and John had been best friends, but when John had left, he had felt nothing but hatred towards him.

Scott shot a glance at him. He turned his gaze back to the Professor. "Are you letting them stay?" He asked.

Xavier looked at everyone in turn before answering. "Yes."

"You can't be serious Professor!" Bobby stuttered. "After what he did!" He pointed accusingly at Pyro.

Storm ignored Bobby's outburst. "Professor I would like to know their reasons for wanting to join us." Everyone nodded their heads, as if they would like to know too.

Charles looked at the teenagers, wanting them to explain themselves.

Wanda rolled her eyes when she realized neither boys were talking. "Working with our father sucks. All it is, is sitting around, talking, plotting and then more plotting." Wanda said, as if the answer should have been obvious.

John nodded his head. "We heard you guys get a lot of action. So we want to join." Pyro grinned. "It'd be Hell of a lot more fun than working with Magneto."

Jean shook her head. "So what happened to The Brotherhood?"

Pyro looked at her. "There's nothing left. Us three left and came here. Sabretooth and Arclight only joined so they could capture Logan and Rogue without drawing attention to their boss. Juggernaut and Ms. Marvel were only in it, so they could fight in the tournament, and left as soon as we got back to base."

Scott looked at Xavier then at John. "What about the others?" He asked simply.

Pietro spoke up for the first time. "They-all-just-left-when-they-realized-that-almost-everyonelse-was-leaving." Pietro informed them.

Wanda rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "Why do you talk like that?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

Pietro gave an innocent grin. "All-the-ladies-like-it!" He defended himself.

Wanda scowled. "I don't like it!" She growled out at him.

Pietro responded immediately. "That-is-because-your-my-sister!" He pointed out like she was stupid.

Jean cleared her throat loudly, knowing this argument was going nowhere. "What happened to Magneto?" She asked looking at Pyro.

Pyro shrugged. "He said something about looking for new recruits for the Brotherhood." Pyro said. "I mean, all that's left now is him and Mystique."

Xavier nodded his head. "Alright. You guys can all stay." Pyro relaxed visibly. "Anyways." He turned to face the X-Men. "I have called you here for another reason." He began. "I have managed to find Warren and Logan through Cerebro." He told the shocked X-Men.

Jubilee looked confused. "What about Rogue?"

"I haven't been able to locate her. The weird part is, I've found Logan and Warren's mind, but I can't pinpoint their exact location." Xavier let out a sigh. "I'm going to have to continue to use Cerebro until I manage to find them." Xavier told them.

Bobby shook her head. "If you found Logan and Warren it means their still alive." Xavier nodded, so Bobby continued. "If you can't find Rogue, does that mean she's dead?"

Kitty let out a squeak of terror. Jubilee looked down at the ground. Xavier shook his head. "It's possible that her mind is being blocked somehow from Cerebro." He reassured them. "Remember, I can't find Magneto through Cerebro, but he's alive." Xavier reasoned.

Kitty and Jubilee let out sighs of relief. John let out a small groan. "What is it with girls getting so emotional?" He asked no one in particular. "I mean, you don't see boys crying over broken nails." He rolled his eyes.

Jubilee and Kitty glared at Pietro as he joined in the joke. "That-is-because-we're-stronger-than-them-and-more-mature." Pyro chuckled at Pietro's comment.

Wanda smirked as if she thought of something. "That makes you a girl than John." She sneered at him. "I heard that Rogue girl, kicked your ass in two minutes." She smiled triumphantly while Kitty and Jubilee covered them mouths to prevent the giggles from escaping.

John scowled. "I'm not the only guy that lost to her. She was using other powers!"

Wanda sighed exasperatedly. "You were allowed to use mutant powers in the battle, moron! So she used _mutant_ powers." Wanda told him like he was retarded.

Pietro defended Pyro. "Sounds-like-she-cheats-just-like-you-do!"

Wanda glared at her brother. "Shut it, Pie!" She snapped.

"I hate to interrupt." The five teenagers directed their attention to Xavier. "But everyone else has left my office, and I would appreciate if you did as well." He said, amusement glinting in his eyes.

John and Wanda stormed out of the room, continuing their argument. Kitty and Jubilee ran up behind Wanda, voicing their opinions. Pietro just ran ahead of them, using his super speed, to race down the hall to the elevator and get to the elevator before the others.

* * *

A/N: I hold the next chapter prisoner until I get 15 reviews. 


	7. Attempted Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men...**

* * *

**

**Attempted Escape**

Rogue stared at X-23 in shock. "Wait, wait, wait! You're cloned from, Yuriko and Logan?"

X-23 nodded her head. "Yup. Created at a base in Alkali Lake. Apparently, their test subject Wolverine ran off, so they decided to continue their experiments on me!" She grimaced.

_Well, that explains the strange hostility towards Logan. _Rogue thought to herself. "So that's why you look like somebody I know! You look like my friend Yuriko. That also explains why your powers are so much like hers and Logan's."

X-23 nodded her head again. They fell into a silence, which was only broken by the sound of X-23 turning her claw in the lock of the collar.

After a while, Rogue decided to break the silence. "So, X? When we get out of this, where will you go? I mean, you could always come back to Westchester with me and Logan. This man called Charles Xavier, built a school for mutants. I'm sure he'd let you stay."

X-23 looked like she was considering it before she answered. "I've never really had a place of my own. When I escaped Alkali Lake, I lived on the streets, until these jokers kidnapped me." X-23 snorted at the memory.

"How long have you been here?" Rogue asked quietly.

X-23 shrugged her shoulders. "It's impossible to tell since, they don't have watches or windows around here." X-23 answered honestly. "But I'd guess it's been a few days. Maybe three or four." X-23 shrugged again.

Rogue nodded her head in understanding. "Any idea why their keeping us here?"

X-23 shook her head. "My guess is the only reason I'm here, is in case an experiment on Logan goes wrong. Their boss hasn't even come to see me yet. Nobody has let me out of this cell!" She yelled, frustrated. Not just because she had been locked there for days, but the damned collar wouldn't come off.

As if her yell had been a sign, the collar made a clicking noise and fell into Rogue lap. X-23 looked puzzled and then smiled.

Rogue smirked and tapped her temple. _**I'm going to use telepathy to wake Logan and Warren, before we try to escape. That way they can be ready to fight their way out of here**_. X-23 nodded her head to tell Rogue she had heard and understood.

X-23 rose to her feet as Rogue sent out messages to Logan and Warren. _**Hey sleepy heads!**_ Logan gave a groan, and Warren mumbled something along the lines of 'not wanting to go to school.'

Of course it had only been in their minds so it surprised them when Rogue chuckled at their antics. Logan shot straight up from his bed. "What the Hell?" He muttered.

_**Logan! You got to keep quiet. X-23 unlocked my collar, so I'm going to bust us out of here. You guys have to be ready to fight though.**_

Warren walked over to the bars of his cell and nodded. Logan sat up and gave a look that said 'How do you expect to escape?'

Concentrating on Magneto, the bars on the cells rattled, and after a few moments, broke free from the bricks. The sound was loud and the all the cell doors crashed onto a big pile on the floor.

As soon as the bars hit then floor, the guard's head shot up. A look of confusion crept onto his face, and then it seemed to hit him that, they were going to escape.

He ran to a phone on the wall and yelled into it. "The prisoners are escaping! Je ne sais pas!"

Rogue turned her head in the direction of the voice. A frown formed on her face. Using Jean's telekinetic power she pulled the phone out of the guards hand, and dropped it to the ground, where it shattered. Rogue looked over at Logan who was staring at the bars, like he couldn't believe Rogue had actually moved them.

"Logan!" Logan looked at Rogue. "Some more are going to be coming soon. We have to leave now!"

Warren and X-23 raced to the door at the end of the hallway when the guard stepped in front of the door. "Gambit can't let you escape." He said, holding up a playing card which quickly started to glow pink.

X-23 let out a growl and leaped at Gambit. He threw the charged card at her. It hit her in the stomach and as soon as it touched her, it exploded. X-23 went flying back and hit the ground.

"I'll handle this!" Rogue whispered running towards Gambit. Before he could charge another card, Rogue teleported behind him and grabbed his bare neck. Instantly she saw memories that weren't her own and thought's that didn't belong to her.

When she released him, he slumped forward on the ground. Rogue closed her eyes briefly. Rogue scanned through his memories, to figure out where the exit was located in the building.

As soon as she found them though, the door burst open and an angry Sabretooth marched in. Behind him was Arclight and a bunch of others followed him in. One glance at Logan told her, he knew they were outnumbered as well.

Rogue thought of all the mutant abilities she had and which ones would be useful. She raced over to Logan, her intention being to grab them all and just teleport.

X-23 was on her feet again. Warren standing next to Logan, in a fighting pose. Logan on the other hand, was already charging at Sabretooth, the idea of finishing the battle at Alkali Lake on his mind.

"Logan!" Rogue shrieked. As he was running, Sabretooth pulled out a gun and shot Logan.

Rogue screamed in fear, until she realized, that they were tranquilizing darts. Her moment of relaxation was quickly ruined when she saw Sabretooth point the gun at her and fire at her.

Rogue stumbled to her knees, and tried to think of the healing factor and push away the sleepiness that was forming, but it was no use. She heard Warren slump to the ground and the gun being fired again, before she hit the floor.

* * *

A/N: Same as always... review and you get your chapters faster. 


	8. Ex Brotherhood Members

Disclaimer: Said it before, I'll say it again... I don't own X-Men

**

* * *

**

**Ex-Brotherhood Members**

Kitty and Jubilee stared at the people across from them. It was hard to imagine that those three could possibly be best friends. They acted so bizarre towards each other.

Wanda acted mean towards Pietro, but that was understandable since they were siblings. Pietro tried his best to annoy the crap out of Wanda, which usually ended in her hexing something and Pietro getting hurt.

Pyro, on the other hand, would openly flirt with Wanda and always put his arm around her shoulders. Wanda would always shrug them off and make a smart comment towards him. It was clear John had a thing for Wanda. Wanda tried her best to make it seem like she didn't like him, but everyone could tell she liked him just as much.

Pyro and Pietro actually acted the way friends should. Not hitting each other, or yelling at each other.

Kitty shook her head. "So, you guys are all, like, best friends?" She asked, rubbing her forehead. Wanda, Pietro and John looked at each other, like Kitty was nuts.

Jubilee sighed loudly "You Brotherhood mutants are weird." Jubilee muttered.

John shook his head. "Actually were not Brotherhood members anymore."

Wanda smiled. "We're X-Men now."

Pietro grinned. "Yah!-Or-more-like-Ex-Brotherhood-members." He told them.

Wanda frowned when Pietro spoke. "Stop talking like that!" She demanded.

Pietro grinned playfully. "And-what-if-I-don't?" He turned to look at sister.

A moment later she hexed a jar of peanut butter. It hit him in the forehead and the jar fell to the floor. Pietro scowled and rubbed the now red spot above his left eye.

Wanda smirked at him. "That's why!" She told him, the hint of warning in her voice. Pietro frowned again and turned back to the sandwich he was eating. John chuckled at Pietro.

Pietro glared at him and threw the rest of his sandwich at him. John gasped in surprise and ducked. The sandwich hit the wall and fell to the floor. John grabbed his glass of coke and dumped it near Pietro, who jumped back just in time.

Wanda rolled her eyes at their childish fight. "Oh, come on you guys! At least act your proper age!"

John raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh you're one to talk!" He smiled. "You're the one that hexed a jar of peanut butter." While Pietro laughed, Wanda hexed the sandwich that was lying on the floor and hit John in the back of the head.

Pietro laughed. "And-you-told-us-to-act-our-age!" He laughed, but stopped wide eyed when he saw the plate of eggs that had been on the counter, was flying towards him.  
He ducked just in time and it flew over his head and hit Jubilee in the chest.

She shrieked as soon as it hit her. "You morons! Do you know how much this yellow jacket cost me?!" She grabbed the bowl of chocolate pudding next to her and flung it at Pietro, hitting him square in the face.

He growled, while Wanda and John laughed at him. He picked up a plate of pancakes and flung it at Jubilee. His aim was off though, so it hit Kitty, who was beside her friend laughing. Kitty screamed when it hit her.

Ten minutes later the kitchen was a disaster and food was still being thrown across the room. Peter and Bobby had joined and gotten involved in the food fight.

Scott walked into the kitchen in mid conversation with Xavier and Jean when he stopped in his tracks and stared at the messy room. "Stop!" He yelled. The teenagers all stopped throwing food and looked at Scott. "What the Hell is going on?" He demanded.

Pietro looked at Wanda. "She started it!" He accused.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Grow up!" She mumbled to him. "Actually, he really started it." She told him, in a matter-of-fact voice.

Scott shook his head. "I don't care who started it!" He said, annoyance in his voice. "I want you all to clean this mess up right now, and I don't want something like this to happen ever again!" He stormed out of the kitchen.

Jean gave the Professor an amused look before following him out of the kitchen. The Professor smiled at the teenagers before leaving.

Wanda got to her feet and stood over her brother. "Thanks a lot! Now Cyclops will think I'm the one that started this!" She yelled.

Kitty and Jubilee exchanged confused glances. "Uh, Wanda?" Jubilee said uncertainly. "You did start this." She said as if she was speaking to a five year old.

Wanda towered over her. "No I didn't! Pietro started this. If he wasn't talking like a moron I wouldn't have been forced to hex stuff!" She retorted.

Pietro picked up the loaf of bread beside him. "You didn't have to result to violence you know!" He threw the bread at her.

Another food fight began, except this time they had teams. Pietro, Peter, Kitty against Wanda, John, Bobby and Jubilee.

After another ten minutes of this, the door opened again and everyone froze, fearing it would be Scott.

Storm and Kurt entered the room. Kurt chuckled and Storm raised an eyebrow.

"Alright kids." Storm said. "You should clean this mess up. Scott will give you extra danger room sessions if you don't."

Kitty whined, while Pietro and Wanda shared a clueless look, having no idea what a 'Danger room' was.

John frowned at Storm. "Were not kids, just so you know." He told her.

Kurt chuckled again. "The way your acting, you'd think you were kids."

Storm shook her head. "Clean up this mess. Then I want all of you to meet in the Danger room. We have a session at 3:00 this afternoon." With that, Kurt and Storm left the room.

Bobby looked at everyone else. "What time is it?" he asked suddenly.

Peter looked at the watch on his wrist. "1:30." Peter sighed. "Come on you guys. We all have to help have this cleaned up by, 3:00."

Everyone murmured agreement and started grabbing dish clothes from the sink.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is random, but I was running off of pepsi at 3 in the morning... If you don't like it... well I promise the next chapter with the X-Men is better.  
Anywho... if you want to know what happened to Rogue and Logan, give me more reviews... I want 20 reviews. 


	9. Blocking Powers

Disclaimer: This gets annoying... I don't own X-Men...**

* * *

**

**Blocking Powers**

When Rogue finally came to it, hours later the first thing she realized was she couldn't move. She had a killer pain on the left side of her head, like someone had sliced through the skin. She opened her eyes in surprise, but found that there was a bright light above her, shining onto her face. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the light. She looked around the room and realized she was alone. Rogue breathed out quietly. She turned her head to her side and saw that her wrists and ankles were held onto a metal table. The cuffs were made of metal, so she thought of Magneto.

After a minute she realized that she was still strapped onto the table. She stared confused at the cuffs, holding her down. Perhaps they weren't made of metal after all. She briefly thought of Juggernaut and then tried to bust the restraints. They didn't break.

She didn't feel a collar around her neck "Why won't this break?" She muttered to the empty room.

She was shocked when a voice answered her. "Because I don't want you to escape."

Rogue turned her head in the direction of the voice. She saw a man with red eyes staring at her. She quickly ran through Gambit's memories until she found out his name. "Sinister." She said harshly.

Mr. Sinister smirked at her. "And you must be Rogue." Rogue gave him a bitter look. "You have been giving me and the Marauders a hard time."

Rogue was confused. "The who?" She asked stupidly.

"The Marauders." Mr. Sinister repeated. "Apparently, you knocked Sabretooth out, had a friend take out Arclight." Rogue looked confused and then realized he was talking about the tournament. "Then you had X-23 unlock your collar, and you destroyed our prison." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Then you knocked out Gambit and now you know some of our secret inside information." Mr Sinister finished.

Rogue sighed, sounding annoyed. "That's not my fault." Mr. Sinister gave her an amused look. "Well, I'm not the one, locking up mutants and then just leaving them their to rot." She glared at him.

Mr. Sinister started laughing at her. "My dear, I'm not leaving you to rot." He chuckled at her. "yet."

Rogue stared wide-eyed. Mr Sinister stared back at her. "I'm a scientist. I love to do experiments on mutants. When you arrived here, I wasn't done with my last test subject."

Rogue looked shocked. "What did you do?" She whispered.

Mr. Sinister smirked. "Unfortunately, she didn't survive the procedure. No matter though, their are others with the same powers as hers. A telepath is quite common, but you and your friends Logan and Mr. Worthington are rare. I like to experiment on the rarer ones." Mr. Sinister was walking around the table Rogue was on, while talking. "So, Danielle can be replaced. I must admit I was surprised when she didn't survive the surgery she went through. I was simply extracting the part of her mind that controls telepathy, but she's dead now, so I'll simply look for another telepath." He smiled at Rogue. "As for you, I want to search your mind, figure out how you absorb people of their life and how you cope with their psyches." He smirked again. "Unfortunately that will have to wait for another day. I can't allow one my rare test subjects to die before I'm done, can I?" He gave her an evil grin.

Rogue was confused, then it dawned on her. Rogue's face twisted with rage. "What the Hell did you do to me?" She shouted at his back, which was retreating through the door.

He turned back towards her. "I don't want my little test subjects running away. I didn't hurt you girl, I simply blocked the psyches so you can't use their powers." He left he room.

Rogue let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. He had blocked her other powers. She couldn't use super strength or control the weather or any other powers she had absorbed from others. Rogue was reminded again of the pain on the left side of her head. No wonder it felt like someone had cut her head, Sinister had actually cut her and suppressed her other powers.

Rogue rested the side of her face against the cool metal below her. Perhaps the Professor would be able to help find a way to use the other mutations.

Rogue thought of Sinister again. How could anyone be so cold? He had basically taken mutants against their wishes, and killed them while doing experiments on them, and didn't give a damn that they were dead. He'd simply 'replace' them.

Rogue was cut off from her thinking when Sinister walked back in with the man known as Gambit and Sabretooth following closely behind.

Sinister was frowning. "How could you fall asleep Mr. Lebeau? I told you to watch the prisoners carefully. You have failed me again." Gambit bowed his head.

Sabretooth gave a growl. "He should be punished this time. Thanks to him, the prisoners almost escaped. It was a good thing I made it to the cell room that fast or the prisoners would all be gone." Sabretooth added.

Gambit glared at him. "Not Gambit's fault that le personne that was supposed to relieve Remy, didn't show!" He retorted.

Sinister smiled at Sabretooth. "You are quite right, Victor." Sabretooth gave a smirk of satisfaction. "Gambit shall be my new test subject. Put him in one of the cell's." His smile was twisted.

Gambit turned around and punched Sabretooth in the gut. Sabretooth pulled out a dart from his pocket and jabbed it into Gambit's neck. A moment later he fell to the floor unconscious. Sabretooth hauled him over his right shoulder and left the room.

"How can you be so cruel?!" Rogue screamed at him.

Sinister looked at her. "You must calm down my dear, or else you will hurt yourself. Remember, I just finished your first operation." He taunted her.

Rogue reached her breaking point and snapped. She tried to keep control, but now she was just absolutely pissed off. "How can you not give a damn as to what bloody happens to anybody?!" She screamed so loud, she was sure Logan and X-23 could probably hear her. "We're not fucking mice that run through damn mazes, you bastard!" She kept screaming at him.

Sinister glared at her. "That's enough!" He yelled.

Rogue shut her mouth but continued to stare furiously at him. Sinister continued in a cold voice. "I will do what I please to whoever disobeys me." He sneered at Rogue. "Don't worry Miss Rogue. I can't possibly kill you or Logan or Warren. I have a deal with my friend. Once I'm done my experiments, I am to hand you over to someone else." He smiled evilly again as the man known as Scalphunter walked in and undid her metal cuffs.

Thinking fast Rogue, Rogue kicked him in the gut once he was done unclasping the restraints. Rogue jumped from the table and ran out of the room. She would have run through walls or teleported to the room where the others were, but those options were gone, so she scanned Gambit's thoughts in order to figure out the best route to use to escape.

Luckily, she got to the others without running into anybody. She ran into the room to see X-23 and Logan in cell's that were beside each other. Warren was in one across from X-23. When she ran into the room, she didn't think about being quiet. She flung the door open and saw that Sabretooth was placing an unconscious Gambit in the cell next to Angel.

"Oh shit." Rogue said out loud. Logan, X-23 and Warren all turned to look at her.

Sabretooth turned to look at her when she came in the room. A smile came across his usually grim face. "I don't think you're supposed to be wondering around headquarters." He smiled slyly, walking towards her. "Well, that can be fixed." He grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground.

Rogue could her Logan and X-23 telling her teleport or phase through him, but of course, she couldn't. She lifted her hands to touch his bare hands and growled mentally when she realized that Sinister had put gloves on her hands.

"Put her down Sabretooth!" A voice commanded from behind Rogue.

Sabretooth looked like he was going to refuse, but finally he put her back on the ground. Rouge turned around in time to see the one known as Harpoon place a collar around her neck.

She lunged forward and was about to beat him senseless when two hands grabbed her waist and threw her into the cell with Remy. Sabretooth slammed her door shut and walked out of the dim lighted room with the other Marauders.

Rogue was still pissed off though. "You can't keep us locked here!" She screamed after them. It fell on death ears as Harpoon closed the door with a SLAM that echoed throughout the room.

Rogue looked over at the still knocked out Gambit and saw that, he too, was wearing a collar.

Rogue slumped to the ground in the darkest corner of the cell. She brought her knees to her chest and bowed her head. She hugged her knees tightly as the tears fell from her closed eyes. _Are we going to be stuck here forever?_

_

* * *

_A/N: I get reviews, you get chapters... sounds like a deal, don't it? I got bored so I posted this chapter, even though I didn't have my 20 reviews... so I want 25 reviews now... This time I'm not posting until I see them 


	10. Danger Room Sessions

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men...**

* * *

**

**Danger Room Sessions**

The teenage X-Men stood in the large metal room, known as the Danger room. They were all wearing the familiar black uniforms and standing in front of Scott as he explained the mission to them.

"This is a team work exercise." Scott explained. "What your trying to do, is get inside the base filled with guards. In the middle of the base, are some captured mutants, which you must rescue. Your trying to get in and out of the base, without being detected and try not to hurt the guards unless it is necessary. You guys understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads, except Kitty. "Are there sentinels?" She asked.

Scott nodded his head. "Yes there are sentinels. As part of the mission you must try to get past those as well. If you are detected by them, you must try to destroy them." The teenagers nodded their heads again. "Alright. Good luck." Scott left the room to go join Xavier, Storm and Jean in the observation room.

Storm looked at him as he entered the room. Scott walked over to the main computer. "Computer. Activate Mission 554." The computer started to make a humming noise. A few minutes later a voice rang out in the Danger Room.

"Prepare for Mission Rescue in three minutes." The computerized voice of a mutant told the teenage X-Men.

Jean looked at Scott a little concerned "Scott, are you sure their ready for this mission?" She asked, uncertain.

Xavier nodded his head. "They are more than ready."

The metal room was transforming into a jail like area surrounded by a forest. It was the middle of the night and guards were walking around the base and some were standing at different posts.

Storm rolled her chair over to the window over looking the Danger Room. "I think this exercise is perfect for them. We won't always be there, so this will teach them to work together and show leadership when it's required."

Xavier moved his wheelchair over to the window beside Storm. "You're right, Ororo." Xavier focused his attention back to the teenagers, who were placed near the edge of the forest.

"Mission Rescue will commence in: five... four... three... two... one." The computerized voice rang throughout the room. "Begin."

"How do you think we should try to get into the base. I mean we can't be noticed." Jubilee reminded them.

Wanda's eyes light up. "I say we take out all the guards and sentinels, break down the walls and free them." Pyro nodded enthusiastically.

Peter shook his head. "No. That's not the mission. We can't be spotted."

"Why don't we, like, figure out, like, how often a guard comes around to a spot, and, like, figure out which spots are being guarded?" Kitty suggested.

Bobby considered it for a minute. "That sound's pretty good." His face lighted up. "Shadowcat, you could phase through the wall and look and see how guarded it is inside the base. Then you could come back and tell us."

Kitty nodded her head in agreement. Everyone else nodded their heads, even John and Wanda.

Jubilee looked like she just thought of something. "Whenever were on a mission or doing a Danger room session, we use our code names." Jubilee explained to Wanda, John and Pietro. "What are yours?" She asked.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "That's stupid." She turned serious again. "I'm Scarlet Witch." She pointed to her brother. "He's Quicksilver, and you already know John is Pyro." She told them. "So, what are yours again?" She asked.

Bobby nodded his head. "I'm Iceman. Kitty is Shadowcat and Jubilee is...Jubilee." Bobby gave Jubilee a confused glance. She nodded her head, blushing slightly. "And Peter is Colossus." Iceman finished.

Quicksilver nodded his head. "You-guys-pick-weird-names." He said in his usual fast talking voice.

Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes. "Can we please get back to the mission?" She said in fed up tone.

Colossus looked at Iceman. It was clear, that those two had sort of taken the leadership role. "Every two minutes someone walks past. So after the next guard walks past, Shadowcat," He turned around to look at her. "You will run towards the wall, and phase part way through. After you have figured out the guards positions and figured out how many there are, you come back."

Shadowcat nodded her head. Everyone waited in silence as they watched the next few guards walk past the wall they were watching.

Iceman looked at her. "Go, now." He whispered.

Without a word, she slipped out of the bushes, and made her way down the slope. She got to the wall and phased through the wall.

As the others waited in silence, Jubilee gasped. Pyro turned to her. "What?"

Jubilee shook her head, and pointed at the end if the wall. Walking towards the place Shadowcat had phased were two guards.

Quicksilver got up from his crouching position. "I'll-take-care-of-this!" He rapidly whispered. Before anyone could protest, he sped down the hill and ran past the unsuspecting guards.

The guards looked confused as they felt a something brush past them. They looked at each other and ran the other direction. They ran into the forest, looking for the speedy mutant.

Colossus looked at Scarlet Witch. "His mutation is super speed?" He asked.

Scarlet Witch nodded. "That's also why he talk's so fast."

"The-world-moves-too-slow." Quicksilver came up behind them, smirking.

A moment later Shadowcat came into the bushes. "There's not that many guards outside surrounding the base. But I bet you it's packed on the inside." She quietly explained.

Pyro looked thoughtful. "We need to get rid of some of the guards then. Just to make it easier to get in and out."

Iceman considered this. "That's true, but were supposed to avoid hurting the guards."

Pyro grinned. "Don't worry. I won't hurt them. I'll just lure them away." He stood up. "When I give the signal, you guys run into the base." He ran deeper into the forest.

Iceman looked bewildered. "What's the signal?" He called after him. No response. "Damn it John!" He muttered under his breath.

Jubilee rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. Scarlet Witch looked bored. "He can look after himself. I wouldn't worry." She leaned against a tree. "My concern is that he's going to hurt someone and then Mr. Stick-up-his-ass will lecture us for hours."

Quicksilver chuckled. "Does-he-always-have-to-be-so-serious?" He asked.

Colossus was about to respond when on the other side of the base in the forest, a huge flame erupted. It reached the top of the trees and was just staying there, not catching onto the other trees. "That's the signal!" Colossus yelled.

All the guards started yelling. Pretty soon, hundreds of them went running into the forest, in the direction of the flame.

"Come on!" Iceman shouted, taking off in the direction of the base. Everyone else followed behind him, except Quicksilver.

He reached it first. Iceman reached it second and looked up and down the wall, trying to figure out the best way to get in.

"Excuse me." Colossus walked past him, his skin already turning into metal. With one punch, a hole was formed in the wall. "Alright, everyone inside." He commanded. Jubilee went through first, Kitty going right through the wall next to the hole. Scarlet Witch went through next, then Quicksilver. After Iceman went through, followed by Colossus.

"Hey! Wait up!" They turned around to see Pyro running towards them, no guards were in sight.

"How'd you get away?" Iceman asked.

Pyro grinned. "Easy, they were so distracted by the flames, they didn't notice me." He was still smirking as he jumped through the hole.

The group made their way towards the building located in the middle of the base. When they reached the door, Shadowcat phased through it and unlocked it. Everyone stepped through the door.

Quicksilver took one look around and then asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Where are the captured mutants?"

The hallways were all coloured white and the floor was made of a bizarre brown tile. They walked down the hall. Whenever they came to a door, Shadowcat would phase through and check to see if there was any mutants in the room. They all proved to be empty. They were growing annoyed as they made their way through the huge building looking for mutants.

Scarlet Witch stopped walking. "Alright. This is annoying." She said, sounding close to killing someone. "If we keep doing this, we'll never find the mutants. Besides," She yawned. "This is really boring."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Well do you an idea? Do you know a faster way to find the mutants?" She asked, sounding ticked off at her complaining. "Because we're listening!"

Scarlet Witch was about to yell at her when Colossus cut her off. "Look! If we can't work together, we'll never finish this mission!" He stated. Everyone quieted down and he continued. "What we need is a plan. Scarlet Witch is right. We can't just walk around this building aimlessly."

Iceman nodded. "He's right. So does anybody have a plan?" He looked at everyone.

Quicksilver spoke up. "Why-don't-we-split-up?" He asked.

Pyro nodded his head. "We'll be able to look for the mutants faster." He commented.

Iceman considered this. "Alright. Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, you guys take the top floor. Colossus, Shadowcat and Jubilee will take the second floor. Me and Pyro will cover this floor."

Everyone nodded. "Make sure to keep your communicators on at all times." Colossus reminded everyone as he walked away with the girls.

Quicksilver picked up his sister and sped off in the other direction, looking for stairs that would take them to the second floor.

Pyro turned to face Iceman, a bit of a frown on his face. "So, what do you suggest we do?" He asked, still giving him his serious face.

Iceman was about to respond when they heard a shout behind them. "Freeze!"

Iceman saw that Pyro was thinking the same thing he was. _Oh Shit!_


	11. Life in a Cell Sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men

xxbluewingsxx: A lot of my friends said they liked this chapter best... so I want to know what you think...**

* * *

**

**Life In A Cell Sucks**

"Chere..." Rogue was vaguely aware of someone calling to her. "Chere!" The voice yelled into her ear.

"What?!" Rogue snapped, lifting her head, from the curled position that she was in. The last thing she remembered was being thrown into the cell by Sabretooth. She realized she must have dozed off while she was still curled up.

"Not a morning personne are you, chere?" The Cajun drawl came from beside her.

She opened her eyes and looked beside her. The man who had originally been the one to guard the prisoners was now a prisoner. "No. I just don't like waking up and remembering I'm in a cell with some annoying Cajun!"

Gambit raised his eyebrow at her. "How you know Remy is Cajun?" He asked.

Rogue pointed to her head. "When I absorbed you I got your memories." She smirked at him. "Your from New Orleans, swamp rat." She stood up and waked over to the bed.

Gambit stood up as well and gave her a seductive grin. "Well, from your accent you must be from Mississippi, so that makes you a river rat." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the back wall.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered, sitting onto the bed.

Gambit started walking over to the bed. He was still smiling as he was about to sit on the bed beside Rogue.

Rogue quickly kicked him in the butt. He fell to his knees, and looked at her over his shoulder.

Rogue put her feet on the bed and crossed her legs, so she was sitting Indian style on the bed. "I get the bed." She stated simply.

Gambit stood up and brushed himself off. He was still wearing his trench coat and sunglasses. He gave her a look of mock hurt. "Where's Gambit supposed to sleep then, chere?"

Rogue snorted and looked away. "I don't care. You can sleep on the floor." She turned and glared at him. "And don't call me 'chere'!" She added.

Gambit crossed his arms. "This Cajun, don't like idea of sleeping on the floor, river rat." He smirked at her.

"Too bad!" She yelled. She heard Logan chuckling. He'd obviously been awake the whole time.

Gambit put a hand on his chest over the area where his heart would be. "You wounded me deeply chere." He pretended to sound hurt.

Rogue tried not to smile. "You aren't getting a place on this bed! And I already told you not to call me 'chere'!" She growled at him.

Gambit shook his head. "If the belle femme gets the bed, then Remy gets to call her chere." He gave her a seductive grin.

Rogue scowled at him. She held his gaze for a minute before looking away and crossing her arms again. "Fine." She mumbled.

Gambit gave a triumphant grin and stood in front of the bed. "So what does everyone call this belle femme?" He asked, trying to charm her.

Rogue gave a defeated sigh. "Rogue." She replied half-heartedly.

"Gambit." Gambit told her. "But the fille can call me Remy." He bowed in front of her. He grabbed her gloved hand and pressed a quick kiss onto her covered knuckles.

Rouge snatched her hand back and felt her cheeks redden a bit when he winked at her.

Rogue shook her head. "You can't charm your way onto this bed, swamp rat!" She declared.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Remy can charm his way into anything." He said, trying to seduce her.

Rogue looked pointedly away, hoping he would back off. She heard Logan growling softly from where he was standing in his own cell.

"Well, your flirty Cajun charm isn't going to work on me!" Rogue said confidently. "I'm different from everyone else." She whispered.

Remy looked confused as pain crossed her eyes, but it was gone so quickly he wasn't sure if he had actually seen it.

Logan grunted from where he was still watching them. "Let's wake up X-23 and Warren and figure out a way to escape this hell hole!"

Rogue nodded and moved to the front of her cell. Leaning against the bars, she looked into Angel's cell to see him lying on his bed, his wigs wrapped around him as a blanket. "Warren?" He started to stir, but he was moving as if he was just shifting positions. "Warren!" She said sharply.

Warren lifted his head to show Rogue tired eyes. "What is it?" He asked groggily.

Rogue looked at Logan and saw him barking at X-23 to get up. "Were going to try to escape this place."

Warren smiled and stood up and walked over to the front of his prison. X-23 did the same as Gambit came up beside Rogue. Logan went and leaned against the wall he shared with X-23.

Logan narrowed his eyes at Gambit. "Tell us why were here Gumbo." He growled out.

Gambit shrugged his shoulders. "Remy doesn't know. All I know is Sinister is a sick scientist." He said, equally annoyed.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yes, I already know that." Rogue waved her hand to dismiss the comment.

Gambit shook his head. "No you don't know." He sighed. "You ever hear of Morlocks?" He asked weakly.

Warren stiffened. "Yeah. They were a group of mutants living in the sewers."

X-23 gave a puzzled look. "Why would they live in sewers?"

Warren looked at the ground. "Because they look different. You know, they might have blue skin, or spikes coming out of their heads. You know, stuff like that."

Gambit shook his head. "That's not the point."

Logan unsheathed his claws. "Well then get to the point."

Gambit gave him a hard stare, which Logan returned. Rogue rolled he eyes at their immature behaviour. "How do you know about the Morlocks?" She asked him, since Gambit was now having a staring contest with Logan.

Warren gave her a look of understanding. "I was on a business trip when I stumbled across them." Warren gave a sad look. "Of course, there's nothing left of them now." He said so softly Rogue barely got it.

Logan snapped his head to look at Warren. "What happened to them?"

Warren looked at the ground and shook his head. "During the business trip, me and my colleagues heard some commotion in the sewers so we went to go check it out. There were a bunch of mutants down there killing them." Warren clenched his fist. "Just killing them. There was a bunch of screaming, and blood everywhere." Rouge could feel tears sting her eyes. "They all died. All the women and children too. I'm lucky I got out of there."

Rogue looked at Warren's angry face then his wings, which were drooping so they were brushing against the floor. He was right. He could have been killed because of his wings.

"So, what about these Morlocks Gumbo?" Logan finally looked back at Gambit.

Gambit looked mad. "That was Sinister. He wanted them all gone."

X-23 gave him a questioning glance. "And how would he know where to find them?"

Gambit sighed deeply and smacked his forehead against the bars. "Because Gambit lead the Marauders to where they were hiding."

Rogue eyes widened "What?!" She screeched. "You mean you killed them!" Then she thought of something else. "I'm stuck in this cell with a murderer! Oh shit!" She screamed. Rogue ran over to the bed and jumped on it. "Don't come near me!" She shrieked.

Gambit looked at her and started walking towards her. "Oh, petite, you don't-"

He was cut off when he heard a SNIKT. He looked to see Logan had his claws out and was glaring at him.

"Don't touch her or go near her." He growled. "You go within ten feet of her, and you'll loose you two best friends, and I don't mean those guys you work with." He raised his claws to show him.

Gambit looked at Rogue then walked over to the opposite wall.

Rogue sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall. She stared up at the ceiling. "This sucks." She muttered.


	12. Mission Recue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

* * *

**

**Mission Rescue**

Iceman and Pyro turned around slowly, putting their hands in the air. "Don't do anything stupid!" Iceman whispered harshly to Pyro.

Pyro rolled his eyes. They turned around to notice only two guards standing there.

Iceman held out his hand and froze the guns that were in the guards hands.

"Shit! They're muties!" One guard yelled. Pyro ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach. The other guard took off running down the hall. Iceman ran after him, making an ice patch on the floor. The guard slipped on the ice and fell back, smacking his head on the floor. Iceman ran up to him and realized he was knocked out.

Iceman searched through the guards pockets, coming across keys to room 2B. Iceman stared at the keys then realized the mutants were probably locked in that room.

Iceman stood up and saw that Pyro had taken care of the guard. He too was knocked out and was bleeding slightly from a cut above his right eye.

Iceman took out his communicator. "Colossus? Are you there?"

A moment later he heard him answer. "Yah! I'm here. We still haven't found anything yet."

Iceman quickly responded. "I figured out what room the mutants are in, I just don't know where it is."

Colossus was silent and then asked. "What should we do?"

Iceman thought for a minute. "Look for room 2B. I don't know where it is. I'll contact Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch and tell them. If you find the room, contact everyone."

"Alright." Colossus then clicked off there com link.

Pyro looked at Iceman. "We've already searched this entire floor. What do you expect us to do now?" He sneered at him.

Iceman rolled his eyes. "Shut up for a minute." He turned on his communicator again. "Quicksilver?"

He heard the reply immediately. "Yah!-Were-here.-Did-you-find-anything?" Iceman heard him get into a brief argument with someone and then heard him whine when Scarlet Witch came on. "Stop your whining." She growled at her brother. "What did you find?" She asked in her usual bored voice. "We haven't found a thing yet."

Iceman chuckled. "Well we found out that the mutants are in room 2B. We just don't know what floor it's on."

Scarlet Witch muttered something to her brother and then spoke to him. "Well Quicksilver already checked this entire floor. There's no room 2B up here."

Iceman thought for a moment. "Then that means it's on the second floor. We already checked down here. Okay, we'll meet you guys at the stairs on the second floor."

Scarlet Witch mumbled her agreement before closing the link. Iceman put his communicator back on his belt. Pyro started walking towards the stairs, Iceman followed closely behind him.

In a few minutes they had reached the stairs and were running up them when they heard Quicksilver yell out to them. "What-took-you-guys-so-long?"

Pyro grinned. "Not everyone runs as fast as you!" He yelled back.

Scarlet Witch and Iceman both spoke at the same time. "Shut up!" Iceman rolled his eyes. "Guards could hear you guys."

Quicksilver and Pyro scowled. Scarlet Witch smacked her brother's shoulder. "Don't! Let's just look for room 2B and the others." She declared and turned and started walking down the hall.

Quicksilver mocked her quietly and ran up behind her. Pyro chuckled and him and Iceman raced up to walk beside the other two.

After walking for a few minutes, Quicksilver yelled to them from where he was standing in front of the others a few feet away. "Hey!-I-found-room-2B!"

Iceman pulled out the key he had been carrying while Pyro took out his communicator to tell the other group.

Just as Iceman opened the door that held the mutants, Colossus, Shadowcat and Jubilee appeared, walking down the hall.

Inside there were seven mutants sitting on the ground. They all had tear streaked and dirty faces. Shadowcat ran into the room. "Were X-men. Were here to rescue you." She said in a gentle voice. The mutants didn't say anything, they just stood up and walked out of the room.

The sound of guards walking down the hall next to the one they were in sent panic through the captured mutants. They all stared around with panic in their eyes.

"Come on, this way!" Iceman hissed quietly. They all took off down the hall, running towards the stairs. Colossus ran behind the group, turning his skin into metal. When they reached the stairs, Quicksilver grabbed two of the captured mutant and ran down the stairs. Shadowcat grabbed the hands of two other mutants and Jubilee quickly grabbed her wrist as she phased through the floor and landed in front of the door. Quicksilver arrived a moment later carrying the two mutants on his shoulders.

Colossus picked up two of the other mutants and jumped over the railing, landing perfectly on his feet, the mutants still in his tight grasp. He put them down on their feet, as the others did. Iceman made an ice slide on the stairs and grabbed the last mutant and slid down the stairs quickly. Scarlet Witch and Pyro raced after Iceman.

Once they were all at the bottom of the stairs, Colossus ran through the wall, making a quick exit. Everyone followed him.

The group ran across the open grounds, between the base and wall. Once there, Colossus ran through it again, making a hole. The group of captured mutants ran through. Once they were all on the other side, they raced out into the forest.

"Now, what?" Jubilee asked breathlessly. "We saved the mutants. Is that it?"

As if to answer her question, the captured mutants faded and soon afterwards the base did too.

They were left standing in an empty metal room. As they stood their catching their breaths, Scott and Storm entered the room.

Storm was wearing a smile and Scott was scowling. Jean followed quickly behind Scott. She too was smiling. They all knew what was about to come.


	13. Plots to Come

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... I might go insane soon with always having to say that...**

* * *

**

**Plots to Come**

_Splash _

Three people ran down the dark abandoned street. It was midnight and they were following a woman who was wearing a cloak to hide herself. It was raining heavily.

"Hey! Do you think you could wait up?" A boy around the age of nineteen called out.

"We're almost there Lance! Shut up!" A man with green skin yelled to the one known as Lance. He was probably the same age.

"Yah, but that doesn't excuse the fact that she won't let us catch up!" A rather large boy yelled. He was maybe a year or so older than the other boys.

"Well Blob, if you actually exercised you'd be able to keep up." The woman's voice hissed at them.

"Maybe you could tell us why were actually going to their mansion Mystique." Lance called out to her. "We are supposed to be a team, you know!"

Mystique lowered her hood and stopped running. She turned around to face them, her yellow eyes shining. "Apocalypse is coming." She told them, before turning around again and continued running.

"The who?" The one with green skin asked.

"Don't you listen Toad?" Mystique asked sarcastically. "Apocalypse." She repeated. She put the hood back over her head, as another car passed them.

Lance gave her a look of confusion. "What makes you say that?"

Mystique kept running. "Destiny has foreseen it."

Toad shot her a mocking glance. "You actually believe that crap, Irene tells you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Damn it!" Blob muttered. "Why couldn't we have taken a car?"

"Look, the mansion is in sight. So stop, your complaining!" Lance snapped.

"Blob's got a point, Avalanche." Toad smirked. "It would have been way cooler to arrive at the mansion in a sports car or something."

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered. "Lance, keep a sharp eye. They might not trust us."

Toad rolled his eyes. "They don't trust you." He muttered.

Mystique turned to look at him. "What did you just say?" Anger flickering in her eyes.

Toad rolled his eyes. "Well it's no secret you've battled against the X-Men!" He said, no trace of fear in his voice.

Mystique frowned. "If they don't trust me, and you're with me, they won't trust you either, Todd."

Blob spoke up. "My legs hurt. Can we just hurry up!"

Lance continued walking behind Mystique. "Maybe if you lost weight you'd be able to stand on your own feet for more then two minutes, Fred." He taunted him.

Blob pouted. "It's not my fault that part of my mutation is being very large."

Lance looked at him. "How can you say that? You've never even tried to loose weight!" Lance informed him.

Mystique silenced them. "We're here." She hissed.

Standing in front of them, was a tall iron gate. There were two stone pillars on either side of the gate. On one of the pillars was a plaque that said 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'.

Toad crouched and then jumped over the gate, landing perfectly on his feet. Mystique took one look at the fence, before morphing into a raven and flying over the fence. Blob ran into the pillar and smashed it so he could get to the other side. Avalanche walked over the rubble and glared at Blob.

"You know, if were going to live here, we shouldn't destroy this place." Lance told him with a grin.

Mystique smiled slyly. "Well, Xavier can fix it, I'm sure." They continued walking up the school's driveway. "I will also be sure to ask for our own section of the mansion."

Toad whistled. "Look at the size of this place. It's bigger than our old headquarters."

Blob grinned. "I could get use to living in a place like this."

Mystique eyes hardened. "We will only live her until the danger has passed, then we will return to our old headquarters." She gave them an angry look. "Unless you are going to become X-Men."

Lance frowned. "Hell, no!"

Mystique smirked. "Good."

The rain started to come down harder. They ran the rest of the way up the driveway. By the time they reached the door they were completely soaked.

Mystique turned to look at them in the eye. "Remember, don't tell them more then they need to know." She hissed before ringing the doorbell.

* * *

A/N: I've been put in a bad mood recently and in my anger I posted these last four chapters. If you like them, reviews are appreciated, if not, keep all comments to yourself! 


	14. Unwanted Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

* * *

**

**Unwanted Guests**

"Doorbell!" Kitty yelled out to the nearly empty mansion.

Due to recent events, Xavier had sent home nearly all the students. He didn't want to risk any of them getting hurt or killed. The only people left at the mansion were the X-Men.

It was a Friday night so the X-teenagers had rented a movie and were sitting in the Rec-room watching it

Since Scott didn't want anyone else to go missing he had forbidden the teenagers from answering the door.

After a few moments, the doorbell rang again. Wanda frowned. "Is anyone getting that?" She voiced her thoughts.

Jubilee repositioned herself, from where she was sitting on the sofa. "Just ignore it. I hate it, when people interrupt movies." Jubilee focused back onto the movie. The doorbell rang out again.

John stood up. "Screw this! I'm going to go answer it." He started to walk out of the room.

Bobby stood up too. "John, were not supposed to answer the door."

John looked back at him, a smirk coming onto his face. "Do you always do as your told?" He left the room.

Bobby frowned when he remembered when he had heard John say that line before. With a scowl, Bobby left the room, following John, towards the main foyer. Jubilee stood up and raced after her boyfriend.

Wanda sat up. "This movie was getting boring anyways." She quietly walked out. Pietro raced after his sister.

Kitty looked at Piotr. "Should we, like, follow them?" She asked.

Peter looked at the now empty room. "Might as well."

They got up and Kitty grabbed Peter's hand and they phased through the floor into the main foyer, just as everyone else was entering. The doorbell rang once more.

"Were coming!" Wanda screamed. "Learn some patience!" She muttered. She hexed the door, so it swung wide open. The teenagers stood, gaping at who was standing at the door.

Wanda was first to recover. "You blue-skinned bitch! What the Hell are you doing here?" She started to march over to Mystique.

John quickly grabbed Wanda's wrist. "Calm down." He whispered.

Pietro was fuming. "Who the Hell do you think you are? You can't just come here!"

Jubilee looked annoyed. "Go away! Thanks to you, Rogue is missing!"

Mystique rolled her eyes and entered anyways. Following behind her were three teenagers. One had dark brown hair and looked about nineteen. Another had green skin and green hair and looked to be twenty. The last one was huge and had red hair. He was probably around twenty-three.

Peter stood in front of the others, being the oldest of all of them. "You have no right being here. You have three seconds to leave." He started to turn his skin to metal. "One." Mystique didn't even blink. "Two." The boys with Mystique started to shuffle their feet. Just as Peter was about to say 'three' they heard a voice behind them talk.

"Ah, Raven. How nice of you to drop by." The teenagers looked behind them to Professor Xavier wheeling into the room. Behind him were Scott, Ororo, Jean, Hank, Kurt and the new recruits, Betsy and Yuriko.

The look on the Professor's face was stern as if he didn't trust her. Judging by the looks of the others, they were annoyed that Mystique would even dare showing her face there. Mystique ignored the glares she was receiving. "I have come to deliver a message from my dear friend, Irene Alder." She smiled coyly.

Xavier's eyes shone with confusion. "Destiny?" He asked.

Mystique nodded. "She has foreseen a prophecy that is soon going to unfold. She wanted me to deliver it. It is confusing, but I believe I have figured it out." She gave a triumphant smile and lowered her hood.

Scott crossed his arms. "What's the prophecy?" He asked impatiently.

Mystique yellow eyes glinted. "An enemy will soon awaken. He shall use one to gain power. The fate of this one is death. Four will disappear and become his loyal followers. These four will cause destruction. The strongest will survive, the weak shall parish and mutants will rule the world, under his command."

Realization crept onto Xavier's face. Mystique gave another smile. "Figured it out yet?"

Xavier breathed one word. "Apocalypse"

Kitty looked flabbergasted. "Okay! What's Apocalypse and what the Hell does this prophecy mean?"

Jubilee silenced her with a glare. "We'll find out in a second!" She said sharply.

One of the Brotherhood teenagers chuckled. Xavier eyes flickered to them. "Care to introduce your new team mates?"  
Mystique looked disgruntled. "I would prefer if you stayed out of my head, Xavier." She hissed menacingly. "This is Avalanche." She indicated to the one with brown hair. "That's Toad" She pointed to the one with green skin. "And that's Blob." She looked back at Xavier. "We are the New Brotherhood."

Xavier looked at Mystique. "You wish for a place to stay?" He asked, but already knew the answer.

Mystique crossed her arms. "Yes. We would like to stay in secluded part of the mansion." She replied.

Xavier nodded to Jean. "Show them to south wing of the mansion." Jean nodded her head and left the foyer, the Brotherhood following closely behind.

Xavier's head dropped slightly. Scott walked over so he stood next to the Professor. "Professor, are you alright?"

Xavier looked up. "I fear that Apocalypse is coming Scott." He sighed. "Can you contact your brother? We will need all the help we can get when he awakens."

Scott nodded his head and left the room. Storm stood in front of the Professor. "If your looking for all the help you can get, we could call Sam Gurthie."

Xavier nodded his head. "Yes, call him, will you Storm? It's time he was made an X-Man. He's been looking forward to it for a long time." Storm left the room with Hank.

Betsy looked upset. "What about Warren? Aren't we going to get him back?" She whispered.

Xavier smiled reassuringly. "I will continue using Cerebro to locate him and the others, Betsy." Betsy smiled and left the room with the other adults.

The teenagers, stood dumbstruck. John finally broke the silence. "So does anybody know what this Apocalypse guy is?" He asked nobody in particular.

A voice whispered sternly in their heads. _Go back to your movie_ The teenagers took the Professor's advice and went back to the rec-room.

* * *

A/N: Right, I know this chapter is a little bizarre but it's the beginning of something big as you can probably tell... anywho... in our next chapter we find Mystique and Storm each have a little secret... hence the title of the chapter being 'secrets', but I would like a few reviews please 


	15. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... or the Brotherhood... I do however own the Prophecy!! I made it up... I just don't Apocalypse or his horsemen and whoever else is involved with him.**

* * *

**

**Secrets**

"And this will be your room, Mystique." Jean finished showing the Brotherhood to their rooms. Avalanche, Toad and Blob were sharing a room, a few rooms down from Mystique.

Mystique smiled. "Thank you, Jean." She said, walking into the cream coloured room.

Jean frowned. "Phoenix." She said sharply.

Mystique looked up. "Mm? Oh, yes. Phoenix" She said sarcastically.

Jean stormed into Mystique's room, and slammed the door shut. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I've got my eye on you!" She said, barely audible.

Mystique looked unnerved. "My dear, I already told you. Apocalypse is coming, so I'm here to help..." She hesitated. "prevent it from happening."

Jean looked sternly at Mystique. "Is that all? Or are you here for another reason." Jean quickly added. "And don't lie! I am a telepath."

Mystique crossed her arms and looked Jean in the eye. "You want the truth? The truth is I want to protect my son and daughter." She told her in a proud voice.

Jean glared at her. "Well, I'm sure you realized your daughter isn't here. Thanks to you."

If looks could kill, Jean would be dead, twenty times. "Well, I can still watch my son, even though he doesn't know I am his real mother."

Jean was about to respond when Kurt appeared in the room in a puff of blue smoke. "Ms. Grey, the Professor wants the X-Men in his office for a meeting."

Jean saw a flash of longing in Mystique's eyes, but it was gone so quickly, she wasn't sure if she really had seen it.

Jean turned to Kurt. "Alright."

Kurt grabbed Jean's arm, and then noticed Mystique. His yellow eyes flashed with hostility, and then he was gone with Jean.

Mystique's golden eye's shone with a bit of sadness before returning to their usual bitter look.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Xavier couldn't help but smile as the X-Men entered his office. They all entered with depressed faces or looks of confusion, but when they saw the Professor, the same thought ran through their minds. _He found them! _

Once everyone was inside his office he began. "As you know, I've recently been able to find the life source of Warren and Logan." He paused. "Well, I have been able to pin point their location." The group let out a tense breath.

Jubilee's eyes darted to the Professor. "What about Rogue?"

Xavier nodded. "I was able to briefly come across her mind. I do not believe she is dead or dying, I just think her mutation is being blocked somehow."

Betsy smiled for the first time she had been at the Institute. "So where are they?"

Xavier moved his wheelchair, from behind his desk, so he sat in front of it. "They are at a base just outside of Murmansk, Russia."

Bobby looked at Xavier in confusion. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He started to walk towards the door, Kitty and Jubilee following behind him, when the door slammed shut in his face. Bobby looked over his shoulder at Jean.

"There's more." Jean answered simply.

Xavier continued as if nothing had happened. "They are being held prisoners by a man known as Nathaniel Essex."

Storm looked at the Professor, a look of horror coming across her face. "Mr. Sinister?" She asked quietly.

Xavier looked at the ground and sighed before looking up. "Yes, Ororo."

Ororo looked frightened and thunder rumbled softly outside. A moment later she composed herself and the thunder stopped.

Pyro was leaning against the wall, flicking his lighter. Open, close, open, close. "So, who is this Sinister guy? I just want to go kick somebody's ass."

Storm ignored his comment. "Mr. Sinister is a scientist." She brushed some of her white hair behind her ear. "He experiments on mutants, but always kidnaps them. He doesn't give a damn if his patients are awake or not. He doesn't mind if his patient dies. He can always 'replace them'." Storm looked furious.

Betsy raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this, luv?" She asked in an even voice.

Storm, looked away before looking back. "I have a... friend that works for him."

Hank looked from Ororo to Xavier. "Why would anyone work for him?"

Storm looked disgusted. "My friend's powers were out of control. Sinister found him and told him he could help him. He was so desperate he agreed, and Sinister fixed it. So now as his payback he works for him." Storm finished.

Scott looked mildly annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
Storm glared slightly at him, her eyes turning white. "Well, I didn't think it would be an issue. Besides, Remy isn't the problem. Sinister is!" She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, then released it. When she opened her eyes, they were back to their brown colour.

Xavier looked at the X-Men. "Cyclops! Prepare a jet."

Cyclops nodded his head. "X-Men! Get into uniform and meet in the Blackbird in ten minutes. Hank, Peter, you guys will stay here with the Professor." The X-Men left the room without a word.

* * *

A/N: Right... Reviews are nice... 


	16. Thieving Skills

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... I think you all get it by now...**

* * *

**

**Thieving Skills**

Rogue was laying on the bed in the cell, when she heard the door to the prison room open. She sat up and watched as Sabretooth and a woman with green hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was a tight suit with green and whites lines zigzagging all over it.

She narrowed her eyes at Sabretooth as he unlocked her cell and walked in with the green haired lady.

The woman stepped inside and pulled some handcuffs from a belt loop on her suit. She walked past Rogue and roughly put the handcuffs on Gambit.

Gambit gave her a smirk. "Bonjour Vertigo. Come to let Gambit out of this cell?"

The woman known as Vertigo slapped him across the face. "Shut it, Lebeau! I'm only here to take you to the boss." She grabbed the collar of his trench coat and pulled him up.

As they were walking out, Rogue noticed that Sabretooth also had a belt loop around his waist. On it he had a huge ring, and attached to the ring were tons of keys. You would expect that as he walked they would make some sort of noise, but they didn't.

As Sabretooth, Vertigo and Gambit left the cell room an idea struck her. As soon as Sabretooth slammed the door to the cell room shut behind him, Rogue jumped off the bed and ran to the front of her cell.

"Logan!" She heard him grunt something, then he turned his back on her from where he was laying on his bed. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Logan! Get up you big lump!" He muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'shut up' and then 'ten more minutes'. Rogue sighed in annoyance. Then she smiled coyly. "Oh yah, Logan. I uh.. kind of forgot to tell you, that.. um... me and Bobby borrowed your motorcycle and... accidentally got a scratch on it." She acted as if she was worried.

Just as she planned, Logan shot up. "You did what?!" He hollered.

His yell woke up X-23 and Warren. He had a real pissed off look on his face. "What did you say?" He asked sharply.

Rogue giggled. "Sorry, Logan, but you wouldn't get up. I thought if I told you, I had taken Mr. Summer's bike-" Logan cut her off.

"_My _bike." He corrected her, a grin on his face.

Rogue gave him a look of mock annoyance. "Whatever. So I thought if I told you I had damaged your bike, you'd wake up." Logan raised his eyebrow, in a gesture for her to continue. "You woke up." She finished with a 'you-should-know look'.

X-23 yawned. "So why did you want us up Rogue?" She asked, stretching her arms above her head.

Rogue gripped the bars on her cell with excitement. "I figured out a way to escape."

Warren flapped his wings with curiosity. "Alright, let's hear it."

------------------------------------------------------

Scott walked onto the X-Jet he was pleased to see that everyone else was already standing in a cluster in the middle of the jet. "Okay everyone!" He yelled so he could get their attention. "Take a seat! Storm! Your going to fly the jet with me."

Everyone nodded their heads and took a seat. Storm walked swiftly to the front of the jet, taking a seat in the cockpit.

As Pyro was buckling up he raised his hand and yelled to Cyclops who was taking the other seat in the cockpit. "How long will it take to fly to Meerman?" He asked.

Cyclops turned to look over his shoulder. "Murmansk?" He asked sceptically.

Pyro ignored it. "To this base in Russia."

Cyclops turned back to the controls as Storm started flicking switches. "About three hours."

Kitty looked shocked. "Three hours!" She whined. "Oh, that'll, take like forever!" She complained.

Wanda looked at Jubilee, who was seated next to her. "Is she always like this?" She asked as the jet started to leave the hanger.

Jubilee nodded her head and rolled her eyes, but was smiling. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." She looked at Kitty who was sitting across the aisle. "Hey Kit-Kat!" She called. "It could be longer! We could've always taken a regular plane."

Kitty turned her head to look at Jubilee. "If we were, like, on a regular plane, I would've, like, known to bring my music." She pouted.

Wanda gave her a weird glance. "You'd take your music into a battle? Where it could get broken?" She asked, still giving Kitty a 'you're-nuts!' look.

Kitty shrugged. "Well, there's always that issue too." She said, as if considering what Wanda said.

Pietro stood up and leaned over the seat in front of him, which was Wanda's. "Hey!" He yelled, trying to break up the fight. "Anybody-know-any-good-jokes?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. All the teenage girls groaned.

Wanda rolled her eyes, and slouched in her seat. "That is so like you Pie!" She commented.

Pyro grabbed the back of Quicksilver's uniform and pulled him back into his seat. "Sit back, and shut up." He muttered to him, playing with his lighter.

Wanda turned around in her seat to look at John, "Thank you John!" She gave him a quick smile before turning back around.

Pyro leaned back in his seat. _Oh yah!_ He thought. _She definitely loves me!_ He smiled at himself, going back to his lighter, open, close, open, close.

---------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat on her bed. She couldn't help but smirk. When she looked across the room, she saw, Logan leaning against the wall, staring at the door, determinedly, but smirking at the same time. If Rogue could see Warren and X's face, they would probably being grinning too. They couldn't help it, the plan was sure to work.

As if on cue, Sabretooth walked into the room, dragging a stumbling Cajun along. If Rogue hadn't known better, she would of thought he was drunk.

Sabretooth threw Gambit to the floor, and was about to slam the door shut when Logan spoke.

"Do you always have to pick on the younger ones, to feel so high and mighty?" He asked casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Rogue smiled as she heard Warren and X-23 laughing.

Sabretooth growled. "You know nothing." He whispered in his usual harsh tone.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Then how come the only people I see you fight is Rogue and the Cajun?" He asked sarcastically.

Sabretooth let out a laugh. "If you even knew how many people I've killed, it'd be enough to make you teary-eyed." He returned to his usual grim face.

Logan let out a bark of laughter. "Me? Cry? Sorry, but I have never cried. You on the other hand-"

Sabretooth slammed Rogue's cell door shut. "Don't. Even. Finish. That. Thought." He whispered angrily. He stomped out of the room, slamming the door again, so the whole room shuddered for a moment.

------------------------------------------------

"Are-we-there-yet?" Pietro called to the front of the jet, from the back.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I swear he gets younger everyday." She muttered to Jubilee, who burst into a flurry of giggles.

Storm smiled at the teenagers. "No, not yet."

Pietro leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "When-will-we-get-there?" He pouted like a little kid. To make Wanda mad, he lifted his feet and kicked the back of her seat.

Bobby rolled his eyes and leaned across Kitty to look at Quicksilver. "We'll get there, when we get there!" He said with a frown on his face.

Pietro uncrossed his arms and sat up straighter. "You-guys-have-got-to-loosen-up- a-bit." He said cheerfully.

Kitty rubbed her forehead. "Look, like usually we are, like, happy and less bitchy, but we are, like, very worried about Rogue." She said with a sigh.

Pietro scowled. "Jubilee-is-smiling!-Why-can't-you?" He asked crossing his arms in a challenging manner.

Jubilee grin fell. "For the record, I wasn't smiling for the sake of smiling. I was giggling because Wanda said something funny." She went back to facing Wanda.

Quicksilver's scowl quickly turned back into a grin. "Are-we-there-yet?" All the teenagers groaned.

Betsy looked at Yuriko. "So this will be your first mission as an X-Men?" Betsy asked curiously.

Yuriko nodded her head. "What about you?" She asked, raising her head to meet Betsy's violet eyes.

Betsy smiled. "Well, I've been on missions with the X-Men before. I helped them with teaching too. But me and Warren moved away for a while. We were going to move back permanently, but then he got kidnapped. Once we get him back though, we will move back in." Betsy stated with determination.

Betsy offered her a small smile. "So what's your code name?" She asked.

Betsy held her head high. "Psylocke." She said with pride.

----------------------------------

As soon as Sabretooth was gone Rogue burst out laughing. A moment later X-23 joined her.

Warren broke the good humour. "Did you get the key?"

Rogue put her hand under her pillow and pulled out the key loop which contained twenty different keys. "Ta da!" She sang out with a smile.  
Gambit looked up for the first time since he had come back from his 'visit' with Sinister. "How'd you get those?" He asked with a gasp.

Rogue smiled slyly at him. "I scanned through your memories of whenever you stole something." She stuck the key into the lock on her collar. A moment later the collar fell to the ground. "Couldn't have done it without you, swamp rat."

* * *

A/N: -gasp- Rogue's got Sabretooth's keys! Dun dun dun!! Time for the great escape!!! Or will they be caught?? Too many questions so you'll just have to review in order to have them answered. 


	17. Base In Russia

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

* * *

**

**Base in Russia**

"Sit still, you damn Cajun!" Rogue muttered.

Gambit just flashed her one of his cocky grins. "Sorry, petite. Gambit is just excited to leave this Hell hole and sick freak."

Rogue laughed sarcastically. "Me too, Cajun. Maybe if you sit still, we can leave faster." With a last twist of the key, it fell to the floor, next to hers.

Gambit rubbed his neck wear the collar had been. "Thanks, chere."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I already told you not to call me that." She walked over to the door of her cell. She weaved her arms through and around the bars until she managed to put the key in the lock. With a half turn, the door swung wide open.

She grabbed the door before it could hit the wall. _We can't be making noise, now can we?_ She laughed mentally.

She ran over to the cell opposite hers. Logan was already standing at the door. She pulled the door open after unlocking it. She slowly opened the door fully so it didn't bang against the wall.

"Good job, kid." Logan gave her a full hearted smile.

She flashed him a quick grin, before unlocking X-23's cell. In about thirty seconds they were all walking out the prison room and stepping into a stone hallway.

Rogue turned to face Gambit. "Show us the quickest way out of here. And don't try anything, or I will make sure you don't live to see the sunrise tomorrow."

Gambit shrugged his shoulders, a look of indifference on his face. "Remy never really liked watching the sun rise, anyways."

Rogue pulled off a glove and waved it in his face. "Show. Us. The. Way. Out. Now!" She grinded out.

Gambit gave her a smile before, turning and took off sprinting down the hall. Logan shrugged and took off after him. The others exchanged quick glances before running after the pair.

Gambit turned so he was running backwards. "How you want to leave. A big commotion?" He asked with a look of hope on his face.

Logan popped his claws. "How about the quietest, quickest way?" He threatened.

Gambit turned back around. "Whatever you say, mon ami."

Logan unsheathed his claws. "Just so you know, I'm not your friend."

Gambit gave him one of his arrogant grins. "If you say so, homme." He said, coming to a halt in front of a door.

Warren ran behind Remy. "Why did we stop running?" He asked Gambit, a look of suspicion his face.

Remy took off his glove and grabbed the doorknob. "You said you wanted the fastest way out, non?" He let go off the doorknob which started to glow pink. "Well this is it. Unfortunately it's going to make a big boom."

Rogue gave him an angry look. "What do you mean-" Rogue stopped as the doorknob quickly turned to a red.

"DUCK!" Gambit yelled. He bowled Rogue over onto the ground, as X-23, Logan and Warren leapt to the ground a second later.

As soon as Rogue's back hit the ground, an explosion came from the door.

--------------------------------------------------------

"You ass, Janos!" Vertigo screamed, storming into the lounge where the other Marauders were.

Riptide came bursting into the room, cackling like a maniac.

Arclight looked up at Vertigo. "Whatever he did, just let it go. I mean he is only four years old anyways."

Riptide stopped laughing. "No I'm not! I am older then you."

Blockbuster gave him a sarcastic smile. "Then at least act like it."

Riptide crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant way. "Make me!"

With a roar Blockbuster stood up and jumped across the room. He landed next to Riptide, who started spinning, faster and faster.

Scalphunter who was sitting on the couch looked at the two fighting Marauders. "Come on, you guys! Stop fighting, we're Marauders!" He bellowed.

Riptide and Blockbuster ignored him and kept fighting. Suddenly and noise echoed down the halls. BOOM! The two Marauders stopped fighting as they all looked down the hall.

"What was that?" Malice stood up as she spoke.

Sabretooth stood up, realizing what it was. He began running out of the room, the other Marauders following. "LEBEAU!" He yelled angrily.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow" Rogue mumbled. Her back had crashed hard against, the stone floor. A weight on her brought her back to the present. "I can get down on my own, swamp rat!" She said sounding pissed.

Gambit lifted his head and looked at her face. "But Gambit wanted to make sure you were safe."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yah, yah, whatever!" She muttered. She saw in the corners of her eyes, the others standing up. "Get off me, Cajun."

Gambit gave her a seductive smile. "Non. Gambit like it up here. He's got a great view." He answered.  
Before Rogue could react, Gambit was being pulled off her. Logan turned Gambit around so he was facing his face. "The lady tells you to do something, you do it. Otherwise you answer to these." Logan lifted his hand and released his claws, which were centimetres from Gambit's face. X-23 gave Rogue her hand and helped her stand up.

To Gambit's credit he didn't flinch. He just gave Logan a mock salute. "Oui, Monsieur." He gave Logan a grin of amusement.

Logan gave a growl and pressed his claws against Gambit's throat. "I'm warning you!"

Warren looked down the halls. "Hey guys!" He said slowly, not wanting claws to go through _his_ throat. "Could we possibly go. The Marauders probably heard that blast." He reminded them, his wings fluttering in anticipation to get going.

Logan lowered his claws and retracted them. Gambit shrugged his shoulders in a manner to readjust his trench coat.

Warren lead the way outside. Rogue following closely behind him, wanting to put as much distance between herself and Gambit. As soon as she stepped outside she stopped walking.

Outside the land was covered in snow for as far as the eye could see. There were no other buildings anywhere near them. To top it off, the sky was cloudy and a fierce snow storm was taking place.

"Where the Hell are we?!" X-23 screamed at Gambit.

Gambit ran outside next to her. "Are base is outside of Murmansk Russia, petite." He told her.

Rogue looked at Remy. "You built your base in Russia!" She screamed, her southern accent stronger through her anger.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "That sure as Hell isn't close to Westchester!" He yelled, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of a joke.

Warren looked at the others. "What do we do now? We can't possibly walk to civilisation. We don't even know which way Murmansk is! Plus there's a storm!"

Suddenly the sky split open, and the clouds rolled away quickly. The snow stopped falling as the sun began to shine.

"What the..?" X-23 mumbled under her breath.

Rogue immediately found the answer. "The X-Men! They found us! They're coming to rescue us! They must be really close if Storm is clearing away the blizzard!" She smiled as she realized how close her friends were.

Logan was about to say something when his heightened sense picked up on something. "We aren't safe yet darling. The Marauders aren't letting us go without a fight." He said popping out his claws.

"We can't start the fight alone. We're horribly out-numbered!" Warren protested. "And no way as Hell, I'm not going back inside that cell. Even it's just for a few minutes." He said stretching his wings out to their full length.

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys!" Gambit said. "Remy has an idea!" He told them, in a voice that stated he had a secret. "Run!" He yelled.

X-23 rolled her eyes. She popped out her four claws, and took a fighting stance. "We can hold them off, until these X-Men people show up." She growled.

Gambit looked as if he was considering it. "Okay well, there's what, five of us." He told them what they already knew. "And there be, ten of them."

Logan gave him a smirk. "I've seen worse odds, Gumbo." He told him.

Rogue went beside Logan and slipped off her gloves. The sound on an engine made her look into the sky. "The Blackbird!" She yelled to Logan and Warren.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey! There's people down there!" Yuriko yelled, from where she was leaning over Storm's seat.

Curiosity got the better of Betsy as she unbuckled her seat belt and ran to the front of the plane. As soon as she looked out the window a pair of white, feather wings caught her attention right away.

"Warren!" She yelled. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Oh, my God, he's okay!" She cried out with a smile. Her tears didn't fall.

Jubilee and Kitty exchanged a quick glance before un buckling themselves and racing to the front of the plane. "Rogue's down there too!" Jubilee screamed, hugging Kitty with excitement.

Kitty took another look. "And Mr. Logan!"

Jean felt herself smile with relief. _Rogue and Logan are safe!_ She felt tears well in her eyes too.

Yuriko placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so glad Rogue's okay. And it's good to hear that your friends Logan and Warren are fine."

Kurt took another glance out the window. "Who are those other two with them?" He asked nobody in particular.

Storm sucked in a deep breath. "Remy." She breathed out. _I'm glad to see he's doing alright after all these years._ She gave a deep mental sigh of relief.

* * *

A/N: I like reviews... and I appreciate them very very much. By the way... there is a trilogy and I'd like at least double the number of reviews to chapters I have by the time it's finished... just a warning... thank you to everyone who does review :) 


	18. Damn Cajun

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

* * *

**

**Damn Cajun**

Rogue watched with unwavering eyes as the Blackbird began to descend to the ground feet away from them. She quickly grabbed X-23's covered wrist. "Come on! Let's get on before the Marauders show up!" X-23 and Warren started to run.

"Too late for that." Logan said in a sullen voice.

Rogue spun around in shock to see a line of Marauders standing in front of Logan. _Damn it! _Rogue's mind screamed.

The one called Scalphunter raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?"

Remy strolled casually up to Scalphunter. "We decided to take a walk. Enjoy the fresh air. You understand, mon ami?" He said with an arrogant grin.

Rogue walked up beside Logan. _Damn Cajun! _She thought angrily. _His stupidity is going to get us all killed._

Sabretooth grabbed Remy's throat, and started choking him. As if it was a signal, the Marauders launched themselves into battle. Warren took to the sky flying over Harpoon and Riptide.

Riptide began to spin faster and faster until a bunch of shuriken's came flying out. Harpoon began creating harpoon's and throwing them at Angel, who easily dodged them.

Logan was attacked full on by Blockbuster, who sent a punch to Wolverine's jaw. Logan ducked the punch and sent a kick to his stomach.

Arclight sent sonic waves to Rogue, by clapping her hands in front of her, like she'd done at Alkali Lake. The sonic wave hit Rogue and she went flying back. She landed in the snow and rolled to a halt. Rouge practically jumped to her feet, and ran after Arclight. When she was meters from her, a girl with green hair and complete black eyes stepped in front of her.

Some reason this shocked Rogue, and she stepped in front of her. A sense of dread racked through Rogue's body as the strange girl gave a flick of her wrist. Metal tore off the base and wrapped itself around Rogue's waist, trapping her arms to her sides.

Another flick of her wrist and Rogue went flying back and was sent crashing into the snow again. Rogue painfully opened her eyes again, to see the others still fighting. Seemingly forgotten, Rogue twisted her arms around, trying to break free of her metal binds.

She stopped dead, when a shadow was cast upon her. She looked up to see Harpoon standing over her. He was wearing a smug expression as he created a harpoon before her very eyes. He spun the harpoon around in his hands expertly, before lifting it above his head.

_Oh God, he's going to kill me!_ Rogue shut her eyes, and prepared for the death blow. It never came. She heard a yell of pain, and Rogue forced herself to open her eyes. Standing in front of her was Harpoon, who still had his hands above his head. Sticking through his chest were ten metal blades. The claws were sheathed and he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Yuriko!" Rogue screamed. Yuriko turned to Rogue and knelt down beside her before hugging her.

"Oh, God Rogue!" She whispered after she pulled away. "He was going to kill you!" She pulled Rogue into another embrace.

Rogue sat up as best she could, her arms still pinned to her sides. "Thanks to you, I'm alright."

Yuriko looked at the metal bonds. "We better get you to the jet." Yuriko stood up picking up Rogue.

Rogue shook her head, and struggled briefly until Yuriko set her down on her own feet. "No, I'm fine. I can still fight honest. I just need someone to help me take these off." She commented, wriggling in her binds again to prove her point.

Yuriko looked around the battle field before yelling out to somebody. "Pyro! Come over here!" She cupped a hand over her mouth as she yelled.

Rogue shook her head and a look of shock crossed over face. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at Yuriko with her big emerald eyes. "What... what did you just say? Sorry, I thought you yelled for Pyro." Rogue shook her head, letting out a nervous laugh.

She turned her head to the direction Yuriko was looking. She let out a breath of frustration when she saw John Allerdyce running towards her. Not only that, but he was wearing the traditional black X-Men uniform.

John gave Rogue a smug. "Hello Roguey." He said as though the past month never happened. "What do you need Deathstryke?"

Yuriko pointed to Rogue's metal bonds. "Help Rogue with her binds." She commanded.

Pyro snorted. "Why does she need help? She can do it herself. She did absorb Magneto, you know." He retorted.

Yuriko looked dumbfounded. "I didn't realize that. Well, then I guess you don't need help with those then." Yuriko said.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yes I actually do need help!" Rogue yelled. "Some brilliant guy called Sinister got this stupid idea to block the powers of my psyches." Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance as she remembered that conversation.

Pyro looked shocked but quickly composed himself. "Alright." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Zippo.

Rogue chuckled slightly. "I see you got another one." She stated quietly.

Pyro gave her a hard stare that turned soft. "Yah. Well, Magneto didn't keep his promise and so I never got that one you took back."

Rogue recalled the event at Alkali Lake. "I meant to give it back. Just, things came up and I never got the chance."

Pyro opened his lighter and made a fireball. "I know, Rogue." He said silently.

Feeling awkward Rogue changed the conversation. "So, can you help me with these?" She asked.

Yuriko came up behind Rogue and scratched the metal. "Just had to be adamantium, didn't it?" She mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Rogue looked over her shoulder at Yuriko who replied. "Well I can't cut it off. It's adamantium."

Pyro rocked back and forth from his heels to his toes. "Well, it's not like I can burn it off. I'd be too afraid of burning you. Plus it's indestructible anyways."

Rogue kicked the snow. Then it clicked. "Where's Kitty?" She asked looking up. "She can phase me out."

Pyro looked around. "Shadowcat!" He yelled.

A moment later Kitty came jogging over. "Like, what do you need?" She asked, panting.

Rogue answered for him. "I need you to phase-" She never got to finish her sentence.

Kitty enveloped Rogue in a bear hug. "I, like, totally knew you were going to be okay!" Kitty screamed in Rogue's ear.

Rogue flinched at Kitty's scream. Kitty pulled back immediately. "Oh, my God! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Are you hurt bad?"

Pyro gave another chuckle before running back into battle with Yuriko. Rogue gave a sigh. "I'm alright. I need you to do me a favour. I need you to-"

Kitty cut her off again. "Of course! You know I'd do anything for you." She gave Rogue one of her famous grins.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Then let me tell you!" Kitty gave her a shocked look. "Sorry." Rogue apologized. "Being in a prison for...who knows how long will make anyone grumpy. That's not the point." Rogue continued. "I need you to phase me through these metal binds." Rogue wriggled to show she couldn't get out.

Kitty grabbed the metal and phased it through Rogue. Then she dropped it, ketting the metal fall to the ground in a useless heap.

"Thanks, Kitty." Rogue turned, to see the Marauders either lying on the ground injured or running back into there base.

The X-Men walked back onto the X-jet. Rogue watched with narrowed eyes as she saw Gambit walking towards Storm.

"Stormy!" He yelled in his flirtatious voice.

Storm turned around. "Remy! It's been far too long. How are you?" She asked as she pulled him into a hug.

_She knows him! _Her mind screamed.

Remy gave Storm a grin. "Remy be doing good. How about you Stormy? Last time Remy saw you, you were a petite enfant." He commented with a smirk.

Storm rolled her eyes. "You know as well as me, I wasn't a kid. I may have looked like one, but I wasn't." Storm gave a playful grin. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Stormy'?" She pretended to look stern.

Remy gave her a wink from behind his sunglasses. "You know you'll always be mon Stormy."

Storm gave him a gentle push. "Will you be coming back to Westchester with us?" She asked seriously.

Remy looked as he was in deep thought. He looked back at Rogue. "Oui. Remy think he will." He flashed Rogue a smile.

Rogue pushed past Remy. "You live to annoy me, don't you? You damn Cajun!" Rogue muttered as she stomped onto the X-jet.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chap. 


	19. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

* * *

**

**Welcome Back**

"Rogue!" Rogue turned her head to see where the squeal came from. Jubilee came running up to Rogue and embraced her into a much tighter bear hug then Kitty's.

"So?" Jubilee asked casually as she pulled back.

"So what, Jubes?" Rogue asked, eyebrow raised.

Jubilee gave her a look of shock. "What do you mean 'so what'?" Jubilee pushed some of her black hair behind her ear. "You were abducted and missing for a week. What happened?"

Rogue stared wide-eyed at the floor. "It was a week?"

Jubilee nodded dumbly. Rogue knew she would have to tell the story when she got back to the mansion, and she really didn't want to have to tell it more then once. She was about to respond when she was saved by Bobby.

"Rogue!" He jumped from his seat. He pulled her into a gentle hug. "We were so worried about you. Are you okay?"

Rogue smiled. "I'm fine." Rogue looked around for the others. She saw Logan, Scott and Jean all in the cock pit talking. Scott was clapping Logan on the shoulder. Towards the back Warren and Betsy were holding hands and Betsy was speaking excitedly until Warren pulled Betsy into a kiss.

Rogue's eyes scanned the rest of the plane. She saw Storm and Remy sitting in two of the seats near the front.

Scott moved into one of the pilot seats. "Okay, everyone. Sit down and let's get back to New York." He started to flick switches. Jean moved into the seat next to him, to help him fly the plane. Everyone else took there seats.

Rogue was about to take a seat when she looked towards the back of the Blackbird to see the ramp closing. Outside stood a lone figure, staring at the X-jet with somewhat sad eyes.

"Wait, Scott!" Rogue yelled. Every pair of eyes turned to look at her. Rogue ran to the back of the plane and ran part way down the ramp.

"Hurry up, X!" Rogue yelled to X-23 who was standing at the base of the ramp unexpectedly.

"Are you sure, Rogue?" X-23 asked nervously. "I mean, I'm not part of the team or anything." She said with uncertainty, but her eyes showed she just wanted to run on.

Rogue raised her eyebrow at X-23. In an instant she was running up the ramp and onto the X-jet.

X-23 followed Rogue to the empty seats on the other side of Betsy and Warren. Everyone was looking at X-23 with curious eyes. All except Warren, Logan and Remy.

Scott turned around in his chair. "Rogue? Who's that?" He asked going into leader mode.

Every pair of eyes looked from Scott, to X-23 to Rogue.

Rogue cleared her voice. "This is X-23. She was captured by Sinister. And she is a mutant."

Seeming to be enough for Scott, he turned back around in his chair and helped Jean fly the plane.

As soon as the plane was in the air and they were at there regular height, Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby unbuckled their seatbelts and walked to the back of the plane.

"So, Chica, what really happened?" Jubilee asked excitedly.

X-23 gave the Asian a pointed look. "What do you think happened? We were kidnapped by some psycho scientist."

Kitty gave X-23 a once over. "Hey. You look familiar." She commented, half to herself.

Rogue's eyes went wide. _She's thinking of Yuriko!_ Rogue interjected. "A bastard kidnapped us and we basically just rotted away. Except for my stupid escape plans."

X-23 pushed Rogue's shoulder. Hard. "Excuse me! That escape plan was my idea!" X-23 pointed out. "And it was not stupid."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yah that first one really worked! That's why we all got shot with tranquillizers and we were stuffed back in a cell."

X-23 scowled at Rogue. "It could have been worse." She pointed out lamely.

Rogue gave her a sarcastic laugh. "Yah! At least you weren't shoved inside a cell with an annoying Cajun!"

X-23 nodded her head. "That's true."

"Aw, petite. You hurt Remy's feelings." Rogue instantly recognized the mock hurt, Cajun voice.

Kitty and Jubilee ogled Remy as he walked past and leaned against the seat in front of Rogue. Remy turned and flashed them a smile. Jubilee's eyes went wide as Kitty blushed a tint of red. Bobby got a jealous look on his face.

Rogue rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat. "Please!" She begged. "I put up with you these past few days. Can you part from me for, ten minutes?!" She gripped the sides of her face.

Remy flashed her a cocky smile. "You don't mean it chere. The truth is, you can't get enough of this Cajun." He raised an eyebrow in a seductive manner.

Rogue slapped a hand over her eyes. "Oh God. Tell me I'm dreaming." Rogue dropped her hand to see the Cajun still smiling at her.

Remy winked at her from behind his sunglasses. "Oui, it would seem you are dreaming to be in mon, presence."

Rogue gave him a hard stare. "You're so full of shit." She said in monotone, the anger never leaving her face.

At that moment Pietro, Wanda and John walked to the back of the plane.

Wanda raised an eyebrow as she kneeled on the seat in front of Rogue. She leaned over it. "Your the girl that kicked John's ass." Wanda smirked as she spoke to Rogue.

Rogue smirked too. "Yah. I beat him in a fight." She said, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

Wanda smiled from ear to ear. "Beat him in a fight?! You wasted him, in about two minutes from what I heard!"

Rogue was about to reply when Pietro noticed X-23. "Hi-my-name-is-Pietro!" He said in his usual fast tone.

X-23's eyes hardened. "X-23."

Pietro grin widened. "Do-you-have-a-boyfriend?" He asked. X-23 rolled her eyes at his stupid question. "I-could-be-your-boyfriend!" He said with enthusiasm.

X-23's response was to unsheathe her claws. "Come near me, I gut you!" X-23 sheathed her claws.

Remy took this as a sign to leave. "Well, Remy be seeing you around chere." He quickly grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her gloved hand. Rogue snatched her hand away. She couldn't help the look of disgust come across her face as he turned and walked towards the font of the jet.

Wanda let out a giggle. Pyro turned to look at her. Wanda gave him an exasperated look. "I like these girls." She giggled again. "They don't throw themselves at the feet of you boys." Wanda winked at X-23 and Rogue.

Pyro gave a look of surprise, which he quickly covered over with the eyes of a challenge.

Jubilee ran up to Rogue. "Oh, Rogue you're so lucky! That guy totally likes you."

Bobby's mouth dropped open. Rogue stared at Jubilee with shock. "Jubes! How can you say that?"

Jubilee winked at Kitty, who ran to Jubilee's side. "That's totally easy." Kitty smiled. "For, like, one. He's like, so cute.

Rogue shook her head. "You guy's do realize you have boyfriends."

Jubilee and Kitty exchanged looks. "Of course we know we have boyfriends. Bobby knows were only teasing." Jubilee blew Bobby a kiss. "We're just teasing, besides that Cajun likes you."

Rogue rubbed a hand over her face. "Jubes! Kit!" She said with gasps.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter with him. He's a damn fine piece of ass."

Rogue gave her a look of annoyance after collecting herself. "Okay. Look!"

She tried to reason with her friends. At the same time, Wanda and X-23 were having their own problems with John and Pietro.

Rogue used one hand to try and get the message across. "That swamp rat, doesn't like me. He's a thieving womanizer trying to look for a one night stand. I will not fall for his arrogant act and worship the ground he walks over. Alright?" Rogue finished off her speech by slamming her fist on the armrest.

Kitty looked back over at Remy. Then turned to look Rogue. "I don't know. He does keep looking back at you." She said in a taunting voice.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. She crossed her arms as she slouched deeper into her seat. "I hate you." She mumbled.

Jubilee and Kitty cocked their heads at each other before looking at Rogue. "We love you too, Chica." Jubilee gave her a teasing smile. They let out a giggle.

Rogue sat up. She put her arms out. "What is with you guys?" She asked a mix between defeat and exasperation.

Bobby crossed his arms and gave her a knowing look. "Welcome back." Rogue let out a groan at the same time as Wanda and X-23.

* * *

A/N: Same as always... review :) 


	20. What happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

* * *

**

**What Happened**

Rogue let out a sigh of relief as the Institute came into view. Only when she took a second glance did she realize how long it had been since she was there. First there was the whole Jean thing. Next was the ridiculous tournament. Then the whole Sinister thing. It must have been months since she had last been home.

Rogue turned to X-23. "This is our home." She told her. X-23 nodded.

"I've never really had a home of my own." X-23 whispered.

Rogue sat back in her seat as the Blackbird landed into the main hanger. _I'm home!_ She thought excitedly. As soon as the Blackbird touched the ground she unbuckled her seatbelt.

As everyone was loading off the plane, she noticed Logan sort of lingering. He gave her a look that told him he wanted to talk to her.

As soon as everyone else except for Logan was off, she stood up. "What is it, Logan?" She asked calmly.

Logan crossed his arms and let out an uncertain breath. "About what happened with Sinister..."

Rogue rolled her eyed and slouched so low her hands touched the ground. She stood back up. "I don't want to talk about that. I just want to forget the whole thing ever happened!" She whined.

Logan sighed. "I know. Me too, kid. But as soon as we get off this jet you know what's going to happen. Fearless leader is going to send us to Chuck's office and then we're going to have to tell everyone what exactly happened." Logan paused. "Anyways. I think you should tell everyone what happened."

"Ah! Logan!" Rogue yelled. "Why me? You were there too!"

Logan rubbed a hand over his face. "You actually talked to this Sinister guy. You actually saw him. Me and Warren sat on our asses the whole time twiddling our thumbs, wondering when we would be rescued." Logan growled.

Rogue nodded. "I understand that Logan. There's not much to tell from when I met Sinister. He killed some telepath called Danielle or something, and then he told me he blocked my powers."

Rogue waved her hand around to emphasise her point. Logan ran a hand through his hair. "Rogue. You know One-eye is going to need more then that."

Rogue rubbed her forehand. "I know. I just want to shower and go to bed, Logan!" Rogue complained.

Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her off the plane. "Well, let's talk to Xavier and get this done as soon as possible. Shall we?"

Rogue nodded and stepped off the plane. Logan gave her a small shove and followed her off.

As Rogue stepped off, she noticed how everyone was talking. Everyone except one certain Cajun. He was standing near the doors that lead to the hanger and was shuffling cards. He smirked at Rogue when he saw her. She just rolled her eyes at him.

Scott opened the hanger doors. "Alright everyone. To Xavier's office." He commanded. Everyone trudged unwillingly to the Professor's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Peter and Hank entered the office, taking the remaining seats in the office. Rogue, Logan and Warren were the unfortunate ones and had seats in the middle of the room, right in front of the Professor's desk.

The Professor gave them a kind smile. "It's good to see you again, Logan, Rogue." His attention flicked to Warren. "Warren, it's been a long time."

Warren nodded his head. After one look at Betsy he turned his attention back to Xavier. "Actually Professor. Me and Betsy were thinking of staying. For good this time."

Xavier smiled. "You know it's always good to have you." Xavier looked around the room. "But at the moment we have more pressing matters to discuss. What happened with Mr. Sinister?"

Logan looked at Rogue. Rogue let out a rather loud sigh. "Alright. So we wake up and we're in this cell room. At first we think it's just us three, but then we figure out X-23 was there too." Rogue waved her hand in X-23's direction to point her out.

Xavier nodded. "Please continue."

Rogue sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Then we notice that we have a guard. Anyways we couldn't escape because the bars were adamantium and they put this collar on my neck that suppresses mutant abilities. So X-23, who's in the cell next to mine, picked the lock on the collar with her claws. So it came off and I freed us all from our cells. Then the guard wakes up. He calls some people on a phone and then I absorb him. We were about to teleport out of there when Sabretooth walks in with some tranquilizer gun and shot us all."

Rogue paused, trying to figure out how much to tell Xavier. Logan gave her a nudge of encouragement. "When I woke up, I was in some lab. Then Sinister wakes in all high and mighty. He rambled on and on about the people that worked for him. 'Marauders' he called them." She looked at Gambit briefly to make sure she got the name right. "Anyways, he said how I knocked them out. Regardless, he said he did an experiment on some telepath that died during an operation. Then he told me he found us three," Another hand gesture to her, Logan and Warren. "rare. He wanted to do experiments on us. Then he told me how he couldn't operate on me at that time because he just finished something on me."

Remy spoke up. "Then Remy came in with Sabretooth. Sinister then told the kitty to lock Gambit up in a cell."

Storm gave him a questioning look. "Why would he suddenly want to lock you up?" Storm asked curiously.

Logan chuckled. "Cause he's the guard that fell asleep."

Remy gave Logan a death glare. "Not his fault that the Marauder that was supposed to relieve Gambit didn't show up!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "You said that in the lab. You have seriously got to come up with better excuses."

Xavier wheeled from behind his desk so he was beside it. "So then what happened Rogue?" He asked, interest in his features.

"He said he had a deal or something with a friend and when he was done with us, he was going to 'hand us over' to him." Rogue snorted. "Then I yelled at him. He got mad and told this guy, Scalphunter or something, to take me back to the cell room." Rogue chuckled and looked at the ceiling. "I attacked him and went running off. I accidentally ran into the cell room while Sabretooth was putting the Cajun away. So Sabretooth starts choking me."

Remy looked up from shuffling his guards. "This Cajun has a name."

Rogue ignored him. "So then these random Marauders show up. One snaps a collar around my neck and throw me back in my cell. Unfortunately I had to share it with the Cajun."

Scott shot Rogue a questioning glance. "Why didn't you use your powers to fight back, before."

Rogue rubbed her head. "The operation was to block the psyches so I couldn't use their powers."

Jean looked at the Professor. "I'm sure me and the Professor could help you use them again."

Xavier nodded. "After a few sessions you'll be able to use them like you did before." Rogue nodded. "Anything else?"

Logan nodded. "I'll finish." Rogue nodded and sat back in her seat again. Logan continued. "So we we're in the cells for a while longer. Gumbo came around after a few hours. I don't know how much longer but, they come for him and take him away. When they leave Rogue comes up with another plan to escape."

John laughed. "Rogue's plans sound like they don't exactly work."

Warren turned towards him. "This one actually worked."

X-23 growled. "And the first escape plan was mine!" John stopped chuckling.

Logan continued. "So Sabretooth comes back. I distracted him while Rogue snags his keys, borrowing Gumbo's thieving skills. When Sabretooth left she took off her and Gumbo's collars. Then she unlocked the cell door's and all of ours. Gumbo lead us out of the building. We told him the quickest, quietest way, but he only heard 'quick', so he made this big explosion, that the others heard. So we ran outside and then we see the Blackbird and, well." Logan shrugged. "You know the rest."

Xavier nodded. "Well, you must be tired after your ordeal. Go rest. We will talk again in the morning."

Rogue nodded numbly as she stood. She followed everyone else out of the office. She was about to step in the elevator when Jean came running up. Rogue held the door as she stepped on.

Rogue pushed the button for her floor, and then for Jean's.

Jean played with her fingers, as if she was nervous. "About what happened at Alkali Lake-"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Jean. It's no big deal."

Jean shook her head. "No. Not just that. Yes, I'm thankful you came and got me, but also I should have been able to prevent them from taking you and Logan."

Rogue hit her head on the door of the elevator. "Look Jean. No offence, but I really don't want to talk about that." Rogue sighed then smiled. "What happened around here while we were gone?"

This was what Jean dreaded to hear. "Well. As you can see we have new members."

Rogue nodded. "So, I've noticed."

Jean rubbed her temples. "And we have some temporary visitors."

Rogue's heart sunk. "Who?"

Jean decided to get it over with. "Mystique and her own little followers."

Rogue hit her head on the door again. "It could be worse." Rogue tried to look on the plus side. The elevator opened and Rogue stepped out. "Later Jean." She walked down the hall to her room.

Jean sighed as the doors to the elevator closed. "Oh. It gets worse." Jean whispered to no one.

* * *

A/N: Anywho... reviews? We are nearing the end... dun dun dunnnn 


	21. Amends with Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

* * *

**

**Amends With Old Friends**

Rogue came out of the shower wearing her usual pyjama pants and a black t-shirt. After taking one look at the clothes she was wearing earlier, she threw them into the garbage pail. After wearing them for two straight weeks, and having battled in them, she decided to throw them out. She wanted to get rid of everything that would remind her of Mr. Sinister.

Rogue stretched out on her bed. She didn't bother moving under the covers or turning out the light. She was almost asleep when a light tapping sounded on her door.

Rogue let out a weak moan. "Who is it?" She sat up slowly.

The door opened a crack and John's head popped in. "Hey Roguey!"

Rogue groaned as she flopped back down. She grabbed her pillow and stuffed it over her face. "Please, John. I'm not in the mood for your stupid taunts." She whined.

John grabbed the pillow off her face and tossed it onto Jubilee's bed. He sat down by her feet. "I'm not here to poke fun at you."

Surprised, Rogue sat up. "Then what did you come here for?"

John pulled out his lighter and started playing with it. Open, close, open, close. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what happened at Alkali Lake. I'm sorry for running off with Magneto and believing in his stupid dream."

Rogue twirled a piece of white hair around her finger. A habit she did when she was nervous. "I'm sorry for the way I acted at Alkali Lake, too."

"Yah." Pyro nodded. "Anyways, friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." Rogue smiled. "Why not?"

"Good. At least one person here will actually accept me." Rogue gave him a questioning glance as he made his way to the door. John turned to look at her before opening the door. "Bobby still hates me and Jubilee, Kitty and Peter basically ignore me."

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that is like them. Besides you can't forget the fact you and Bobby were best friends and you left without saying good bye. But I forgive you." John gave her a curt nod and left the room.

Rogue flopped down on her bed and was asleep within two seconds.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rogue opened her eyes slowly, to see Kitty and Jubilee arguing about something. A frown formed on Rogue's face. "Would it kill you to let a girl sleep." Rogue mumbled. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, swinging her feet over and onto the floor.

Jubilee and Kitty's eyes went wide. Kitty hit Jubilee over the head with a pillow. "I, like, told not to talk about that! If, she, like, find's out, she's totally going to freak!"

Jubilee shot a few sparks at Kitty. "Excuse me?! I'm not the one that eavesdropped, then came running into the room, yelling about it!"

Rogue, completely lost, stood up. "As much fun as this is, I'm going to go get something to eat." Rogue grabbed a pair of black, elbow length gloves and left the room. As she shut the door, she rolled her eyes to hear Kitty and Jubilee going at it again.

"Well, not even, like, Kurt knows!" Kitty's yell was muffled as Rogue closed the door.

As Rogue walked down the hall, Kurt appeared beside her in his puff of blue smoke. "What are they yelling about, now?" He asked in his joking, whining manner. "I could hear them from upstairs."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Something about me freaking out if I found out, and then not even you knew." Rogue chuckled. "Of course they always exaggerate."

Kurt let out a laugh. "Ja! They probably forgot about the German essay I assigned. They probably want you to help them."

Rogue let out a laugh. "Why does everyone come to me for help?" She whined.

Kurt let out another laugh. "Because your the only student that can speak German."

"Well, that's true. But if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be able to speak German." Rogue smirked. Whenever she was in German class, she would just look through Kurt's memories and figure out how to speak German and what certain words meant. By now though, she barely had to check, since she'd been doing it for half a year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rogue entered the kitchen, Yuriko, Jean and Logan were the only one's in there. Surprised, since the kitchen was always packed Rogue looked at the clock.

"It's only 7 o'clock?" Rogue looked over at Logan who just shrugged. "Where's everyone else?" Rogue asked, shocked that there was only a few people in the kitchen.

Jean smiled, from where she was sitting on a stool by the island. "Believe it or not, they're all sleeping."

Rogue slid into the stool across from Jean. "How can they be sleeping? It's not like they were the mutants that were captured."

Kurt disappeared and reappeared on the counter in a squatting position. "Well Kitty and Jubilee aren't sleeping."

Yuriko rolled her eyes. "Yah. They wanted to stay up and see if they'd get another glance of that Cajun, what's his name?" Yuriko gave a puzzled look before she remembered. "Remy."

Rogue spun around her stool. "You can just call him Gambit. Don't call him Remy. He is the enemy."

Jean grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the middle of the counter. "Well soon your going to be calling him Mr. Lebeau."

Rogue fell out of her chair. "WHAT?!" She crashed on the floor, as Logan spat out his beer, and started coughing.

Kurt burst into a fit of laughter while Yuriko gave Jean a confused look. "What's wrong with it?"

Jean returned the confused face. "Well, he is staying here and he is going to be a teacher."

Logan raised an eyebrow at Jean. "How can I guy that speaks in third person be a teacher?" He asked sceptically.

Rogue placed her hands on the counter as she stood up. "What he's going to teach? How to play strip poker?"

Logan let out a chuckle as he tossed his beer bottle into the garbage. "Or how to steal One-eye's wallet?"

Jean put her hands on her hips. "What do you guy's have against him? He seems like a decent guy."

Logan let out a bark of laughter. "Decent guy, red? Gumbo led the assassination on the Morlocks!"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Xavier and I are aware of that. He did explain it to us and he did let us read his mind. Did he tell you that he didn't realize it was murder and that he tried to save the Morlocks when he realized what was happening."

Logan stomped out of the room. "Stop trying to make excuses for him!" He growled out.

Rogue sat back in her stool with a sigh. "So, Jean. When we starting these psyches lessons?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Jean shrugged. "Whenever you feel up to it. The Professor decided I'll help you control the easier powers. He'll help you with the harder ones."

Rogue gave her a puzzled look. "Harder ones?" She said uncertainly.

Jean levitated a glass over towards her. "The harder ones, like Magneto's or Storm's for example."

Rogue nodded in understanding. "So easier one's would be Jubilee's and Bobby's?" She asked.

Jean smiled as she poured milk into her glass.

Rogue looked up and smiled. "Well I'm ready whenever."

Jean smiled too. "Well we can start tonight with Kitty's."

Rogue stood up from her stool. "Sounds good. See you guys later." Rogue walked out of the kitchen in a happy mood. She prayed she wouldn't run into a certain Cajun. That would spoil her good mood.

* * *

A/N: Anyways... two chapters left... then it's the trilogy :)... Are you excited? If so, review :) 


	22. She loves me not

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, and I don't own this song. This song (She loves me not) belongs to Papa Roach...**

* * *

**

**She Loves Me Not**

_When I see her eyes  
Look into my eyes  
Then I realize that  
She could see inside my head  
So I close my eyes  
Thinking that I could hide  
Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head  
This situation leads to agitation  
Will she cut me off?  
Will this be an amputation?_

Rogue walked to her room, a little bounce in her step. As she made her way to her room, she heard voices drifting down the hall. She recognized the first voice. Storm's stern tone whenever she explained something for the tenth time.Rogue's heart sunk when she heard the second. _The Cajun!_ Unfortunately they were in the direction she was headed. It was also the only way to her room.

Trying to gather the last bit of her dignity she walked down the hall, knowing she would have to take a left soon and walk past them.

There voices drifted down the hall. Storm was explaining the rules of the mansion. "Since you _are_ going to be a teacher, you're going to have to set an example. That means no late night partying. No coming into the mansion early in the morning drunk. And especially no stealing other's things."

Remy was smirking when Rogue turned down there hallway. "Aw, Stormy!" He whined with good humour. "You make this place sound boring."

Storm rolled her eyes. "This place is fine and can be fun. Just not in your definition."

Remy crossed his arms. "This is why Remy find's the place boring."

Storm gave him an exasperated look. "I'm sure you'll adapt." Storm stopped talking, a slightly annoyed look on her face. Remy's attention was no longer on her, but his gaze was adverted to Rogue's backside.

Storm grabbed his chin and yanked his head sideways, so he was looking Storm in the eyes. "One more rule!" She said sternly. "No eye-goggling the students!" She hissed under her breath.

Remy gave her a smile. "Now, why would Remy do that Stormy?" He asked innocently.

Storm let go of his chin. "Just don't gawk at them. Alright?"

Remy put a hand over his heart. "Thief's honour!"

Storm rubbed her forehead with one hand while she walked away. "Why don't I believe you." She said in a strained voice.

Remy ran up behind her. "Because you know, the femmes can't keep their hands off this thief." He said with his trade mark grin.

I don't know  
If I care  
I'm the jerk,  
Life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize, I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not

Wanda rolled her eyes. John was like the thing that didn't shut up! Here she was, in the rec. room, trying to watch her television program and John kept talking.

"John!" Wanda yelled. "Stop talking! I'm trying to watch T.V. in case you didn't notice!" She snapped.

John smiled. "I know! But why watch T.V. when you can have me!" He said opening his arms wide as if presenting himself.

Wanda gripped her black hair. "Please! Shut the Hell up! I want to watch this!" She whined.

John put an arm on her shoulder. "You really shouldn't whine. It doesn't suit you." He said, unfazed.

Wanda wanted to punch him until he understood, but she knew that wouldn't have any effect on him. He'd probably thank her.

Wanda came up with a new plan. "Will you shut up, if I go out with you this Saturday?" She asked hopefully.

John jumped up. "Yes! I knew you couldn't resist me!" He started laughing. "Sure! How about seven?"

Wanda nodded as he ran out of the room. "I can hardly wait." She muttered.

_Over the past five years  
__I have shed my tears  
I have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away  
And until this day  
She still swings my way  
But it's sad to say sometimes  
She says she loves me not  
But I hesitate  
To tell her I hate  
This relationship  
I want out today  
This is over_

X-23 let out a hiss of breath. She'd only been awake for an hour and she was already fed up with the day. Pietro had made it his job to 'show her around the school' as he put it. To her it was 'annoy X-23'. Not only was he tailing her and making random remarks, but the way he spoke made X-23 want to stab something.

X-23 stopped walking and turned around to look at Pietro. "Stop talking like that now!" She demanded.

Pietro gave her a grin. "Why-should-I?" He asked, taunting.

X-23's four claws slid out. "This is why!" She smirked.

Pietro smirked even wider. "You-have-to-catch-me!" He yelled taking off down the hall.

With a growl X-23 ran down the hall, not caring she was knocking things over."I'm going to gut you so bad!" She yelled after him.

Pietro smiled as he ran. "You'll-never-catch-up-with-me!" He ran faster. "They-don't-call-me-Quicksilver-for-nothing!" He cackled as he gained more speed.

_I don't know  
If I care  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not  
Life's not fair  
I'm the jerk_

Rogue stomped angrily to her room. She was highly aware of the fact the Cajun had been staring at her ass as she walked by. _Note to self: With the Cajun in the Institute, never leave your room when wearing pyjama's._

As Rogue was about to open the door, she felt something whiz by her. Rogue looked down the hall to see what it was. A moment later she saw X-23 coming around the corner and run into a table.

Rogue was about to ask if she was okay, when X-23 kept running, looking frustrated. X-23 ran past Rogue shouting over her shoulder. "Sorry can't talk now! I'm on a murder hunt!" She ran down the hall after Quicksilver.

Line for line, rhyme for rhyme  
Sometimes we'll be fighting all the goddamn time  
It's makin' me sick  
Relationship is gettin' ill  
Piss drunk stupid  
Mad  
On the real, could you feel  
What I feel, what's the deal girl  
Tearin' up each others world

Rogue didn't bother yelling back, since X-23 probably wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Rogue opened her door to see Jubilee and Kitty still yelling at each other. Rogue gave them a sigh of annoyance.

"I got an idea." She said. "Stop fighting and go do something with your boyfriends!" She yelled.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Rogue stuttered. "Why, Kitty?" Rogue looked shocked. "Cause you love him and your guys' fighting is really pissing me off." Rogue pointed out of the room. "Out!" She yelled.

Jubilee sat up. "Well, me and Bobby were going to see a movie this afternoon anyway."

Kitty phased through Jubilee in her hast to get out. "Well, Pete and me were, like, going to go for a walk in the, like, park." Kitty stuck her tongue out.

Jubilee mimicked Kitty. "Bobby's like such a better like boyfriend."

_There they go again!_ Rogue slammed the door shut as soon as the girls were out. "Why am I friends with such weirdo's?" She asked the empty room.

We should be in harmony  
Boy and girl  
That is a promise we made  
Back in the day  
We told each other things wouldn't be this way  
I think we should work this out  
It's alright baby, we can scream and shout.

Wanda kept smacking her head against the back of the couch. "Why am I so stupid?" Between each word she hit her head.

X-23 then burst into the room, her cheeks red and panting. "Where's Pietro?" She asked sounding mad.

Wanda shrugged. "Why would I want to know where that bone head is?" She said as she eyed X-23's claws.

X-23 sheathed her claws. "When I find him, I'm going to cut him up and feed him to the vultures!" She promised as she jumped onto the sofa in the corner of the room.

Rogue walked into the room. "Oh! Please tell me your talking about Gambit! I'll help." She said looking hopeful.

Wanda gave Rogue a look of sympathy. "No, we're talking about Pietro. Which by the way, I'll help you kill, X-23. His talking is getting on my nerves!" She clenched her hands.

X slumped in her seat. "That's why I'm going to stab him when I find him." X-23 assured Wanda.

Rogue flopped down on the couch next to Wanda. "Well, X, when your done, will you help me dispose of Gambit?"

Wanda laughed. "And here I thought you liked that Cajun." Wanda teased.

Rogue gaped. "I do not!" She hissed. "Besides, I thought you didn't like John." Wanda gave her a warning glare. "I don't!"

"Then, why is he running around the school yelling 'I'm going out with Wanda!'" Rogue smiled.

Wanda groaned and smacked her head on the couch again. "Please tell me your joking!" She begged.

X-23 spoke up. "Actually, I can hear him now. He really is!" X-23 and Rogue burst into flurry of giggles.

I don't know  
If I care  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not

Rogue smiled. "Well at least you don't have some flirty Cajun practically begging for sex, following you."

Wanda smirked. "Yah. You're right! It could be worse." She pointed to X-23. "My annoying brother could be running around me speaking in his gay voice."

X-23 smiled. "Or I could have some pyromaniac projecting around the mansion his thoughts at every moment."

Life's not fair  
Life's not fair  
Life's not fair  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair  
She loves me not  
Loves me not

**The End**

**

* * *

**A/N: Next, we have the epilogue!! And then after that we have the trilogy!! Yah!!! Anyways, you know the drill, review and the epilogue and trilogy come that much sooner. Plus reviews make me very happy :) 


	23. Epilogue & Preview

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men...**

* * *

Epilogue **

Mr. Sinister tapped his long fingernails on his desk. He looked as if he was having some inward debate. After a few minutes of tapping and thinking, he pressed a button on his speaker phone.

"Send him in, Scalphunter." He said in his normal menacing voice.

A moment later the door to Mr. Sinister's office opened. A man with red eyes and a metal suit walked in.

"Ah, Stryfe." Mr. Sinister smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, smirking.

"The prisoners." Stryfe replied simply.

Mr. Sinister stood up. "Ah, yes. Your death, war and plague."

Stryfe didn't move. "Where are they?"

Mr. Sinister remained behind his desk as if it was some shield. "We had a few malfunctions with the prisoners." Mr Sinister said, beginning to sound uneasy.

Stryfe crossed his arms. "They escaped." He said it more as a statement then a question.

Mr. Sinister sat back down. "I assure you, we are working on getting them back."

Stryfe looked angry. "How could you let them escape?" He hissed.

Mr. Sinister gave Stryfe an uneasy look. "My Marauders were defeated by them. But they will be punished for letting the prisoners get away."

Stryfe moved closer and leaned over the desk. "I don't care about punishments. I trusted you to capture them and then give them to me when I came here." Stryfe stood up straight. "Now I must capture them my self."

Mr. Sinister stuttered before clearing his voice and replying in a much stronger voice. "I assure you, it will not happen again." Mr. Sinister declared in a strong voice.

Stryfe reached behind his back. "I know. I will make sure it never happens again."

A single gun shot rang through the office. A moment later Stryfe walked out of the office. Mr. Sinister was slumped in his chair, a single hole in his forehead. Blood ran down his face as he sat unmoving.

Stryfe stepped outside into the blizzard. "The rise of Apocalypse is near." An evil laugh echoed into the blizzard.

* * *

A/N: And that's it!! The Sequel is finished and we're on to the trilogy!!! Look for it... Here's a short preview: 

_Jean put a reassuring hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Come on, Rogue. You can do this. If you can teleport me to my office, we can start on Bobby's power."_

_Rogue bowed her head in defeat. "Alright. But no whining when you're missing half your body when we arrive at your office."_

_Jean chuckled. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Rogue looked back up at Jean._

_Rogue gave Jean a startled look. "Jean! Your eyes!" She gasped. Jean's normal leaf green eyes were a burning orange. _

_Just as sudden as they appeared, the fire disappeared from her eyes. Jean gave Rogue a confused look. "What about my eyes?"_

So anyways look for 'Story of a Guilty Heart: Betrayals'. Dun Dun Dun, but first I want at least 46 reviews... that's not too too far away. xP, Anywho, see you then! All my love!


End file.
